Sunlight
by Tanya Takaishi
Summary: It took a long time for them to find each other. The moments came like rays of sun through a dark forest canopy, just a hint of the light above. An account of Davis and Kari's relationship post-MaloMyotismon/pre-epilogue and beyond.
1. Prologue

_This is my attempt to tell a story of how the Daikari relationship could come to be while still sticking with the canon ending of 02 (including the epilogue). It will span and jump over many years and be told exclusively through Davis and Kari's points of view. It's quite Davis heavy. I could explain this by the fact that the relationship is Davis heavy (starting off as mostly one-sided), but it's really just because I enjoy writing him more. I've stuck with the dubbed version because, who am I kidding? It's what I grew up on and why divert? I like it. _

_Please drop a line and review. I'm going to try to reply to everyone's comments this time around because I thoroughly enjoy chatting with you all. Hope you enjoy!_

_~Tanya`_

* * *

**Sunlight**

_"Whenever she turned her steep focus to me, I felt the warmth that flowers must feel when they bloom through the snow, under the first concentrated rays of the sun."_  
― Janet Fitch, White Oleander

* * *

**Prologue**

It was the worst day of his life.

Rain poured like waterfalls from the roof of Odaiba Elementary School, obscuring the view of the playground that sat tauntingly outside the window. The sky beyond was dark with clouds. Monsoon season had just begun which meant, for at least half the month, recess would be indoors.

Davis rubbed tears from his eyes and gnawed on the pointy tip of his red crayon, splattering moist wax shavings all over his desk. His picture had started out as a soccer ball, but when his teacher said it had to be a drawing of his family, he added a stick figure with huge hair and devil horns. He got scolded when he explained it was his sister and was forced to start again. His teacher wouldn't have been so angry if she knew how evil Jun could be.

"But they keep pickin' on me," Davis had whined to Jun that morning as they walked beneath their shared umbrella to school. "Why can't you tell 'em to leave me alone?"

"You gotta stand up for yourself, kid. I won't always be around to keep people from bullying you," Jun said, adjusting her t-shirt. It adorned the faces of three blonde American brothers that looked prettier than most girls Davis knew. They were called Handsome or something stupid like that. "Plus, I'm not telling anyone you're my little brother, toothless."

Davis stuck his tongue through the hole by his right front tooth. He had lost it last night after flicking it relentlessly with his tongue for a week. "Why not?"

"Cause you're a dweeb, duh!"

Davis shoved her and lost the shelter of the umbrella when she stumbled sideways into a puddle. He was soaked in a matter of seconds. "You're the worst sister ever!"

"Then walk to school by yourself," Jun spat, speeding ahead of him.

"I will!" Davis shouted. He kicked a soda can someone left on the sidewalk and watched as it fell into the gutter and floated away on the backed up stream.

First grade sucked. And what good was having a sister in fifth grade if she wouldn't even stick up for him? Davis had arrived to school so wet that they had to call his mom to bring him a change of clothes. The boys that had been picking on him all week teased him about it every time the teacher wasn't looking. Then they threw paper airplanes at his head of frizz, trying to get them stuck. Davis had jumped up from his seat, shouting obscenities that he heard his dad say when he was trying to fix their computer. He only avoided the principal's office because his teacher thought he was 'troubled,' which she said in front of the whole class, earning him more teasing behind her back.

Jun had told Davis he was too easy a target because he was brash, whatever that meant, and overreacted all the time. What was he supposed to do when people made fun of him? He tried to ignore it, but every joke at his expense made him so angry he wanted to hit something. He had gone to the principal's office for that last week. For some reason, a black eye to one of his tormenters wasn't enough to deter the other children. Standing up for himself wasn't working at all.

"Hey, Motomiya," one of his classmate's hissed.

Davis looked up with a scowl and spit red shavings onto the floor. "What?"

"How much do you weigh?"

"I dunno."

"I bet if I sat on you, you'd break in half."

Davis pressed his tongue through the hole in his mouth. It was starting to get sore from scratching against his teeth for so long. "Probably," he said, ignoring the jab at his small frame. He was still mistaken for a kindergartener, scrawnier and shorter than most of the boys in his class despite being one of the oldest. "'Cause you're fat!"

"Am not," the kid said back, his voice whining. "I bet I'll beat you at soccer again today. You're so little."

"You only beat me because you cheat, Fatty."

"Mr. Motomiya, if you can't speak nicely to your classmates, I'm going to have to send you to the principal's office." Their teacher had just stepped back inside the room and there was a small girl standing behind her, looking shyly at her feet.

Davis crossed his arms and pouted.

"Class," the teacher said, "This is your classmate, Kari Kamiya. She was supposed to start with you at the beginning of the school year, but she's been ill. I'm sure some of you were in her kindergarten class last year. Everyone please give her a warm welcome."

"Hi Kari," Davis droned with his classmates, looking back down at his drawing. Four stick figures looked back at him, but at least he drew Jun in red, like the demon she was.

"We're drawing pictures of our families for our history project, Ms. Kamiya. Your homework will be to complete your family tree. Please take a seat at your desk."

"Thank you, sensei," the girl's voice squeaked politely. The kids returned to their drawings and a few who must've already known Kari greeted her as she passed. The only empty desk was beside Davis. He could hear her footsteps approach him, but he didn't bother looking up. He was too busy adding extra red to Jun's eyes. "Um, hello… I'm Kari."

Davis looked at the petite girl from the corner of his eye. "I know, the teacher just said so," he grumbled.

"What's your name?" Kari asked sweetly, undeterred by his lack of interest.

"Davis."

"I like your picture."

"Uh… thanks," Davis said. He finally took a good look at his new neighbor. She was tiny and frail, with pale skin and brown silky hair that fell across her forehead, gathering in the middle of her eyebrows. She swept it aside as she smiled at him, but it only fell back into her face.

"You, um, have a little bit of…" Kari motioned to her own mouth, pointing at her teeth.

Davis blushed and wiped the red crayon from his teeth with the back of his hand. He returned to his drawing before she could start making fun of him for eating wax. She didn't say anything else though, just pulled out a new pack of crayons and a sheet of paper and went to work. After awhile Davis stole a peek at her drawing. She was actually trying to draw well, but her attempt at realism was so awful that it made her family members look unproportional and bloated. Beyond what must've been her parents (one looked like Mr. Potato Head and the other like a happy peanut), there were two floppy figures with smiles so large that they spilled over the sides of their faces, kicking a soccer ball. The ball was only recognizable because she had colored the oblong shape black and white. One of the figures had short hair and the other had two huge eyes on top of an enormous bush, plus another pair of eyes on what should have been its face. What kind of freak sibling did she have with four eyes?

"You play soccer?" Davis asked, deciding against pointing out her obviously deformed sibling.

"I tried," Kari said, not looking up from her drawing. Her voice had gotten very soft. "I'm not very good though. Tai is much better than I am."

"Is Tai the one who's got four eyes?"

Kari giggled. "Those are supposed to be his goggles," she explained with a smile. "I guess I'm not a very good drawer either."

Davis stared at her in disbelief. She just took the insult like he had made some kind of joke or teased her about how pretty she was. The thought made his cheeks grow hot and he quickly turned back to demon Jun, adding a little extra red in her hair.

"You seem sad."

"I'm not," Davis said a little too quickly.

"Aww, did you start crying in front of your new girlfriend?" asked the kid Davis now dubbed 'Fatty'.

"Shut up," Davis spat, "She ain't my girlfriend and I was NOT cryin'."

"Just wait 'till recess, crybaby. The teacher'll have to call your mom for more clothes because you're gonna cry all over those when I beat you."

Davis kicked the back of his tormenter's chair. "Shut up, assjack."

"Mr. Motomiya, please move your desk to the corner until you can learn to speak nicely to your classmates," their teacher said sternly.

"You can't even cuss right," Fatty snickered quietly so only Davis could hear.

Davis ground his teeth and leaned back in his chair, dragging his desk to the rear corner of the classroom without getting up. The metal legs screeched loudly on the white tiled floor, leaving black marks in their wake. When he was scolded again, he viciously scribbled over his entire family picture with red. He looked up to stare out the window at the rain and caught Kari looking back at him. She was biting her lip and her light brown eyes were full of sympathy. Davis hid behind his hand so she couldn't see his face and the tears that began to bead at the corner of his eyes.

...

Indoor recess sucked.

It was hot and noisy and the crowd of kids in the gymnasium made it virtually impossible for the teachers to hear what was really going on amongst their students. Davis kept prodding the hole in his row of teeth with his tongue while kicking a soccer ball back and forth with one of his old kindergarten classmates. Davis figured he was probably the only kid in the whole school who would play with him. He kept wiping green snot on his sleeve.

"You ready to get your butt kicked, Motomiya?" Fatty had hunted him down, along with his posse of jerk friends.

"I'm ain't playin' with you," Davis said. "You cheat."

"You thcared?" one of the other kids lisped. He was missing both his front teeth.

"No."

"Um, I can-" They all turned to see Kari Kamiya stepping up boldly behind them. She stammered shyly from the sudden attention. "I-I can get my brother to referee…"

Davis stared at her with his mouth partly opened.

"Who's your brother?" Fatty asked.

"Tai Kamiya," gap tooth answered. "He'th the captain of the thoccer club."

"Fine," said Fatty. "Unless you're chicken."

Davis rolled the soccer ball under his arm and made the most intimidating face he could muster, but they only laughed at him. He really wanted to roundhouse kick Fatty in the shin, but instead followed behind Kari with his eyes on the scuffed gymnasium floor.

"Tai, we were wondering if you could referee a soccer match for us," Kari said.

Davis looked up to see a fourth grader with a bush of brown hair as big as Kari's drawing grinning down at them. A pair of round goggles sat on a blue headband just above his forehead.

"One on one," Fatty said. "Me and tiny Tim."

"Davis," grumbled Davis.

"Sure!" Tai said. He waved a hand at a fourth grade girl with red hair in a knit cap. "Sorry Sora, my skills are needed elsewhere."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Thanks for inflating his ego, Kari," she said sarcastically, nudging Tai in the ribs. "Have fun."

Davis stared down at the soccer ball and did his best to channel Japan's most awesome forward, Masashi Nakayama. Davis and his dad had just watched him make Japan's first goal in the history of the World Cup. He imagined dribbling down the field with ease, faking out his opponents with a zigzag, and scoring with an all powerful punt that knocked the net clear off its post. Of course when Davis looked up, it was just him and Fatty and a couple of cones Tai had scrounged up from the gym supply closet.

"Ok," Tai said. "You guys know the rules?"

Both boys nodded.

Tai placed the soccer ball between them. "Alright, play ball!"

Fatty immediately used his weight to muscle past Davis, throwing him to the floor and scoring a goal in less than 3 seconds. A whistle blew and they both looked up to see Kari holding it in her mouth and signaling to her brother.

"You can't shove people out of the way like that," Tai told Fatty. "That's a foul. Uh, let's start over, k?"

Davis's beaten expression changed to a smirk and the two faced off again. This time Davis got the ball and easily dribbled it past his opponent, turning his body and the ball in a one-eighty and back again before he felt himself get pulled sideways by his shirt.

The whistle blew again and Davis saw Kari smile behind the metal in her mouth.

"Uh… kid, you sure you know the rules?" Tai asked.

Fatty ground his teeth and sneered at the grin on Davis's face. When they started again, Fatty got the ball and haughtily dribbled it toward his makeshift goal until Davis suddenly appeared on his right. He tackled the ball from his feet and it rolled out of bounds.

"Great tackle, Davis!" Kari cheered. Tai had her throw the ball back in for them and Davis quickly recovered it only to get kicked in the shin by his opponent. Either Fatty had hit the ball first or the Kamiya siblings didn't notice the contact because the whistle didn't blow. Fatty scored a goal with a punt that hammered into a girl who was jumping rope. She broke out in tears and both Tai and Kari ran to her side while Fatty tried to intimidate Davis by staring him down.

"One to nothing, Motomiya."

"Ain't gonna stay that way now that you can't cheat."

When the Kamiya siblings had finished attending to the crying girl, the game continued. Neither of them scored for awhile. The ball kept slipping out of bounds without teammates for them to pass to. Davis did make a pretty awesome save by diving in front of the goal. His chin hit the floor and he figured he'd have a bruise tomorrow, but it'd be worth it. Finally, Davis scored a goal with some fancy footwork, tying the game.

Davis was panting hard and sweat rolled down his forehead and onto his nose before dripping to the floor. Fatty looked a little worse for wear. He wasn't actually fat, despite Davis's nickname, but he was definitely a lot bigger than Davis and slower on his feet. He was bent over his knees.

"You guys wanna call it a game?" Tai asked.

"No way!" both boys said at the same time.

"Ok, but recess is almost over, so uh... somebody better score soon."

Davis licked his lips, tasting salt, and ignored the taunts from Fatty's friends and the words of encouragement from Kari. He could do this. He'd been playing soccer with his dad at the park since he could walk. All those other losses meant nothing now that Tai was reffing the game. Fatty couldn't use his size to his advantage anymore. This was all about skill.

The ball was his. Davis moved from side to side, using all the tricks his dad taught him, but Fatty was on him like a hawk, panting hot breath down his neck. Davis put out his hand to create some distance, but he couldn't get past him. Fatty didn't seem to have the footwork or the stamina to steal the ball either. For a few minutes they were at a standstill. Davis jammed his tongue through the hole in his teeth and, in one quick move, kicked the ball backwards and juggled it onto his knees. Fatty came puffing at him like a freight train, seeing an opportunity now that Davis was so close to the other goal. Davis kneed the ball into the air and, in what seemed like slow motion, his legs went up one over the other in a bicycle kick and the ball flew over Fatty's head. Davis landed on his back and rolled to the side in time to see Kari blow her whistle and yell, "GOAL!"

"YES!" Davis pumped his fist and collapsed on the ground, grinning like an idiot.

"You… didn't," Fatty panted, "win… yet."

As if on cue, a bell rung and the teachers called an end to recess. Fatty angrily kicked one of the orange cones and stormed off before Davis got the chance to gloat.

"That wath pretty thweet," his classmate with the two missing teeth said before taking off after his friend.

"That was great, Davis!" Kari exclaimed, appearing above him and helping him to his feet. Davis suddenly became very aware of how sweaty his palm was and wiped it on his shorts, embarrassed.

Her brother smiled down at him. "It was a pretty risky move, but you pulled it off," Tai said, clapping Davis on the back. "You should think about joining the soccer team. We could use you."

Davis blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah," Tai started running to catch up with his class, "you've got guts!"

"You were really good," Kari said when the two of them joined their line of classmates.

Davis rubbed his head sheepishly. "Uh, thanks."

"You only won because your girlfriend's brother let you cheat," Fatty spat at him from the head of the line.

"He did not," Kari said.

"Yeah," Davis wiped sweat from his brow, "shut up, Fatty. Tai ain't a liar like you."

The teacher called Fatty's real name and halted whatever retort he had in store.

"Thanks for sticking up for my brother," Kari whispered while they walked in single file down the hall.

"He's cool," Davis said. "Uh… thanks for getting him to ref for us."

"You're welcome." Kari smiled warmly and giggled when Davis returned it, revealing the gap in his mouth.

It wasn't until Fatty teased him again about his girlfriend that Davis realized he hadn't denied it. Kari just smiled and said they were friends, while he kept his mouth shut. And whenever the accusation came up in the future (which happened often since, after that day, Davis stuck to the Kamiya siblings like glue), he never bothered to correct it. Maybe that was why, when TK came onto the scene years later, Davis tried so hard to claim her.

That afternoon, when he realized Jun had left him to walk home umbrella-less in the pouring rain, Kari shared hers with him. He could barely conceal his gap-toothed grin while Tai gave him some awesome soccer tips and Kari let him share her pack of Pocky. They walked home together every day after that.

Davis came home to find his mom scolding Jun for letting him get wet that morning and leaving him behind that afternoon. He snorted as his sister visibly wilted beneath their mom's stern gaze. For being a small woman, Nori Motomiya sure could get scary.

"Davis!" she cried, pulling him into a hug as soon he kicked off his shoes. She patted his arms, astonished to find him dry. "I was worried you'd catch cold."

Jun rolled her eyes and Davis blew a raspberry at her.

Their mom attempted to smooth his poofy hair. "How was your day?"

Davis squeezed his tongue through the hole in his teeth again, thinking, and then his entire face lit up.

"It was the best day ever," he said.


	2. Chapter 1

_Thank you everyone for your comments on the prologue, they really help motivate me and I'm so happy you all are enjoying it so far. I really had fun writing my take on how Davis and Kari first met. The first chapter takes place where the show left off (before the epilogue of course) and will skip a year ahead of that. Time is going to jump ahead to important moments from here on out. _

_Looking forward to hearing from you all and thanks for your support as always! :D_

_~ Tanya_

**Sunlight**

"_The sun is new each day."__  
_― Heraclitus

**Chapter One**

Somehow, today, everything looked the same.

The same tiny trees, bare for the winter, were planted along the city street. The same shops were opened, selling the same merchandise. School was starting at the same time. The only thing that alluded to the battle just days ago was the newsstand blaring the headline, _We Are Not Alone_.

Kari's hand automatically reached into her coat pocket, touching the metal and rubber of her D-3. It reminded her that this wasn't all a dream, that the world was changing.

The time 8:02 glared on the digital screen and she picked up the pace, rounding the corner. She was going to be late. Her parents had let her sleep in, thinking she'd want to take the day off after everything that had happened, but she was too antsy to stay home. Tai, of course, was taking full advantage of their kindness. He and Agumon were still snoring when she left the house.

Kari shoved her D-3 back into her pocket and looked up to see a small crowd of reporters gathered just beyond the Motomiya's apartment complex. Somehow, above their bombardment of flashing equipment and pushy questions, she could hear Davis's enthusiastic voice.

"Yeah, dude, they're friendly. I mean look at 'im!" Kari could make out tan hands holding a spot of blue through the crowd. "Does he look scary to you?"

"Hiya!" DemiVeemon's little voice shouted cheerfully.

The reporters backed up a little, obviously on edge. Kari took the opportunity to squeeze through the crowd.

Davis's eyes lit up and his already enormous grin got even wider. "Hey Kari!" He pulled DemiVeemon into his chest and let the little monster bounce onto his shoulder. DemiVeemon's tiny blue arms rose in greeting and he chanted Kari's name like he was meeting a celebrity.

Davis looked like he was searching for something. "Hey, where's Gatomo-"

Kari cut him off by grabbing his arm and yanking him away from the cameras. "Um, I'm sorry, we're going to be late for school," she said to the reporters, waving her hand in front of a lens and smiling so it would look accidental.

Davis stumbled over his own feet as they broke free of the crowd. "But, Kari, we were-"

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk to the reporters," Kari said. "Some people are really scared – what if they find out where you live?"

"Whadya mean?" Davis asked. "They were just askin' me 'bout TK's mom's article."

"Ms. Takaishi left our names out so this wouldn't happen," Kari said, looking back at the reporters who were taking pictures of their backs. "How'd they know who you were?"

"They saw DemiVeemon," Davis answered. "They just asked a bunch of questions, I dunno. I guess I told 'em stuff."

"Some people aren't happy about the digimon, Davis. I don't think it's a good idea to have him out in the open like this," Kari said.

DemiVeemon sunk down on Davis's shoulder and his big red eyes watered. "Are they mad at me?"

"Oh, no!' Kari grabbed the little monster from his perch and stroked his blue ears fondly. "No one's mad at you. It's just… some people are scared of what they don't understand." She hugged him close, hoping he'd look like a stuffed animal to a group of people they passed on the street. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Her eyes met Davis's. "Either of you."

"Pssshh." Davis waved a hand at her. "We just beat the snot outta the most powerful digimon in the world. I ain't worried 'bout a bunch of reporters." He looked at her sideways. "I thought this was what you wanted, Kari."

Kari remembered the dream that MaloMyotismon ensnared her in. The hope that their two worlds would merge in peace, that digimon and humans would be happy together. She squeezed DemiVeemon to her chest, suddenly feeling ashamed with herself for being so unrealistic, so willing to lose herself to his illusion. The news reports were already showing how far away that dream was from reality. She looked at Davis, who was still watching her with his intense gaze, and thought of his bravery and determination. He had saved them all.

"I'm just glad Myotismon is gone," she said quietly. "For good. My dream can wait."

"Digimon are just poppin' up all over the place," Davis said. "It's happening _now._ I bet digimon are gonna be crawlin' all over school today."

"Maybe." Kari forced a smile and handed DemiVeemon back to him. "But you should put him in your backpack, just in case."

"Oh thank God!" Yolei's voice made them both jump. She almost ran into them at the school gate, adjusting her wool hat. Her violet hair was expanding from the static and she had to bat it away from her lenses so she could see.

"I'm not the only late one! I think I just heard the bell ring. I can't believe I overslept the first day after winter break. Cody and TK left without me. Maybe we'll all get detention together! Did you guys wake up late too? Wait a minute…" Yolei paused her rant and adjusted her glasses. She bent over to look at DemiVeemon then straightened to glare at Davis.

"What are you thinking?" she hissed. "I can't believe you brought him to school."

DemiVeemon sunk into Davis's arms, looking ashamed.

"We always bring 'em to school," Davis said.

"But now everyone knows about them!" said Yolei.

"So?"

"You doofus, haven't you watched the news at all?"

Davis pursed his lips angrily. "Yeah, so? Just 'cause some dumbasses are goin' off doesn't mean everyone's out to get us."

"They're rioting, Davis. Not 'going off', _rioting_!" Yolei pulled angrily on her backpack. "Someone got killed last night."

"Oh no!" DemiVeemon cried. He looked up at his partner with wide eyes.

"I didn't know." Davis visibly slumped and looked at Kari like he had been caught picking his nose. His cheeks went red. "That's why you didn't want me talkin' to those guys?"

"It's just not safe right now," Kari said gently, putting a hand on his arm.

"Geez." Davis pulled his backpack off his shoulders and unzipped it, ushering DemiVeemon inside. "Sorry, buddy. Guess you won't be meetin' any new friends today."

"It's ok, Davis," DemiVeemon murmured weepily. "C-can you get me a candy bar from the vendingmon?"

Davis forced a chuckle. "Sure." He zipped up his backpack. "Damn, this sucks."

"It'll get better," Kari said, feeling awful for ruining his cheerful mood. She felt even more depressed now that he looked so grim.

Davis sighed and then, after looking at her for a moment, gave her a sloppy smile.

"You're right!" he said. He threw his arms over both the girls' shoulders. Yolei had to stoop to his level. "Happy New Years, guys! It's gonna be a good one, don't you worry!" He looked completely sincere.

Despite the weight of Davis's arm, Kari felt something lift in her chest. As they walked into school, at least ten minutes late and facing certain detention, she felt lighter than she had in weeks.

When they got to their classroom, their teacher was struggling to settle down their classmates – all of whom had gathered around TK like he was giving away free candy. His blue eyes met Kari in a silent plea.

Davis, having caught on, immediately shouldered his way between TK and the other children. "Nothin' to see here. Move it, Fatty. Ha! Yeah, good one, I'd love ta see you try. You want five between the balls?"

"Sheesh," TK breathed, settling down in his desk beside Kari once all the other children were begrudgingly seated. "Why'd my mom have to be a reporter?"

Davis flopped down on Kari's other side, having gotten a red flag by his name on the wall for his language. There was also a little yellow flag beside it for being tardy. "You owe me one," he said to TK. "Now I got double detentions."

Kari looked up and saw her own name had a yellow flag as well. She sighed. She had hoped to get home on time today. Gatomon was a bit peeved she had left her with Agumon and her brother. The two of them had spent all day yesterday forcing her and Gatomon to play Mario Kart. Gatomon was less than thrilled at their superior skill.

"You know it's 'five between the eyes', right?" TK asked Davis.

"It's gonna be in the balls if he doesn't get outta my face," Davis grumbled. "I hate that kid."

Kari shook her head and gave Akiro a warm smile. He blushed in return, but glared when Davis blew a raspberry at him.

"He's not so bad," she said to Davis. "He hasn't bullied anyone since first grade."

Davis pouted and crossed his arms. "Not in front of you."

Kari was about to ask what he meant when their teacher cleared his throat, finally gaining the attention of the talkative students.

"Now I know you're all excited about the changes that have happened over winter break," he said, eyeing TK. TK visibly sunk in his desk and kneaded the white hat stuffed inside. Kari could tell he was desperately wishing to hide behind it. "But we still have to learn."

"But what if we get invaded?" a girl in the back of the class spoke up nervously. "Do we have an escape plan?"

"Invaded?" Davis asked skeptically. "They ain't aliens."

"Unidentified life forms – sounds like aliens to me," the boy beside Davis said.

"Didn't you read Ms. Takaishi's article? They're digimon!" another girl said. "I just got my partner last night. She's so cute!" She was beaming.

Kari felt a smile creep onto her face. It really was happening. Maybe there was hope after all.

"They're just acting friendly until there's enough of them that they can take over the world!" the boy next to Davis said.

The room broke out in arguments and their teacher attempted to regain control of his classroom to no avail. The elation on Kari's face quickly fell as she heard the scared and hateful accusations fly around her. It was chaos until a voice shouted, "KNOCK IT OFF!" Kari looked up to see Davis standing on top of his desk holding DemiVeemon in the air.

"Um… hi…" DemiVeemon waved nervously.

One girl squealed in terror and everyone else grew silent.

"Omigod Aki, you're such a drama queen," the girl who had just gotten a partner said, shoving her friend. "He's adorable," she told Davis.

"Thanks," said Davis, suddenly turning red and rubbing his head sheepishly. His goggles went crooked.

"Mr. Motomiya," their teacher said, staring curiously at the digimon in Davis's arms. "Off the desk. Why don't we all settle down and have a calm discussion about current events."

"You brought him?" TK asked incredulously as Davis jumped off his desk.

Davis set DemiVeemon down and readjusted his goggles. "I thought we'd be havin' a digimon party or somethin'."

"We've already had a discussion amongst the staff this morning," their teacher said. He turned to look at his desk for a moment and let out a sigh. "Unfortunately digimon are going to be banned from school grounds."

"B-but," DemiVeemon whimpered, "I love school."

"Awwwww," a couple girls cooed. Kari fought to not roll her eyes when Davis turned red again.

"Good!" said the boy who insisted digimon were aliens. "At least somewhere will be safe!"

"Let's talk about that," their teacher said. "Who thinks digimon are dangerous by a show of hands?"

About half the class raised their hands. Kari felt tears well in her eyes and then scolded herself. Digimon _were_ dangerous. She'd had enough experience, maybe more than anyone else, to know that. But to see so many children lump all digimon into that category just kept her dream that much further from coming true.

"Listen up for a sec," Davis said, pulling DemiVeemon back into his arms. He stood up and looked seriously at his classmates. "Some digimon _are_ dangerous… heck, even this guy can kick some serious ass."

"See? They might look cute, but that's just to lure us in. Get that thing out of here!"

"Let's hear what Davis has to say, Satoshi," their teacher said. Davis looked a bit surprised he hadn't gotten another red flag, but was smart enough not to mention it.

"Anyway," Davis cleared his throat, "this little guy is DemiVeemon. He can digivolve into lots of stuff, but he only kicks bad guy ass. We've had to battle some pretty bad digimon – but we had to go up against some pretty bad people too." Davis looked at TK and Kari and the side of his mouth lifted with pride before he turned back to their classmates. "Digimon ain't no different than we are. Some of us are gonna grow up and be awesome and some of us are gonna be jerks. Heck, Mr. Saito's taught us some of that stuff in History."

Their teacher looked a little taken aback; probably surprised his student had paid attention. Poor Davis had almost flunked their last History exam.

"Anyway, what I'm sayin' is you gotta give them a chance. This little guy is my best friend and your partners will be the same for you when you meet 'em. They'll protect you no matter what."

"Right!" chirped DemiVeemon. "I love Davis! He's the best partner in the whole world!"

Davis flushed when the girls cooed again.

"So, were you one of those kids that were there? In the world in the sky, fighting that huge monster?"

"That's the digiworld!" DemiVeemon said. "That's where I come from!"

"Y-yeah," Davis stammered. "There's a bunch of us. Everyone had to help. It was the bond between humans and their digimon partners that helped destroy that guy. That's the kind of bond you guys'll have with your partners when you meet 'em."

There was murmuring among their classmates. Kari let her gaze wander, taking in their expressions as Mr. Saito opened up a Q&A with DemiVeemon under the guise of science and historical events. Some of the more jittery students began to look at ease the more the little monster talked. They asked questions about the digital world and their last battle. Davis did his best to help his partner answer, sitting cross-legged on top of his desk, while TK filled in the gaps.

After awhile, Kari noticed something move under Mr. Saito's desk. A tiny black botamon peered from behind a briefcase. Kari's heart flooded with emotion as she remembered the first digimon she ever encountered. Her eyes flashed to TK, who had also noticed the hidden digimon that must've belonged to their teacher. He smiled warmly until his attention was pulled away by another question.

It was Davis then, who noticed the happy tears in her eyes. He followed her gaze to the tiny botamon and turned back to her grinning. It reminded Kari of the gap-toothed little boy she had met who hid his tears behind his hand. He still looked almost exactly the same…

But everything was changing now.

* * *

The light was blinding.

Davis had to shield his eyes and he felt the world around him go quiet as his heart hammered with the joint beat of DNA evolution. It was something he never really got used to and yet still felt like home.

When Imperialdramon stood before him, the extra heartbeat faded and Davis grinned at Ken with a giddiness he hadn't felt since before the digidestined had last met. That meeting had ended with a sour note that left him kicking every rock in his path as if it were his enemy. But not much could dampen his mood in the shadow of his partner's joint evolution and massive power… not even the nagging reason why he needed to evolve in the first place.

"Wow…"

Davis's giddy expression fell into a cocky smirk as the Lieutenant General of the Japanese Ground Self-Defense force stared in awe at his partner. Imperialdramon made the large military vehicles around them look like something from his toy soldier collection.

"Do you really think this is necessary?" Ken asked the Lieutenant General.

"Uh…" The second in command of Japan's army seemed to be at lost for words. He shook his head and Davis followed his gaze to the line of people gathered with their digital partners. Soldiers were scattered among them, holding assault rifles and scanning for potential threats. A lot of good that'd do if the digimon decided they weren't moving.

The Lieutenant General cleared his throat. "We need to show the people we're united."

"Imperialdramon's a bit much for that," Tai said, looking up at the mega digimon. "I think you guys just want us to show some muscle."

Davis patted Imperialdramon's massive golden claw and then leaned against it, crossing his arms. "Well, he's good for that. Aren't ya, buddy?"

Imperialdramon let out a huff, obviously not in a cheerful mood, and Davis felt his own disposition sour. This whole thing wasn't nearly as much fun as kicking evil butt.

A little over a year had passed since their world and the digital world had become intricately linked. It hadn't taken long for the government to discover the identities of the digidestined. They grilled Nancy Takaishi for their information as a matter of national security and the kids had been working alongside them ever since, dealing with the turmoil that followed such a radical transformation. Every day more and more humans were paired with digimon partners. It had started with mostly children at first – they had always been favored by the digimon sovereigns for their adaptability and innocence – and a few more open-minded adults were paired off as well. Now almost half of the world's population had digimon at their sides. Unfortunately the UN had decided that it was too much too soon.

Digimon were being sent back.

It was the first international law regarding the digital world. Those paired with partners had to register with their country's military and the digimon were to be returned to the digital world with restricted visits to Earth. Special visas would be issued and digimon could come back once a complete census was taken, but only for short periods of time. The world decided it couldn't afford the risks – digimon were too powerful, especially in the wrong hands, and hosting creatures with appetites of ten humans was taking its toll on food supplies.

It made sense, but that didn't mean Davis had to like it. His eyes wandered among the tearful citizens and he felt his whole body sink. Kari moved among the line with Gatomon, placing her gentle hands on people's arms, saying sweet words with her pretty lips, doing her best to bring some comfort.

"Poor Kari," Davis mumbled sadly.

Ken looked at him sideways, but Tai put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She'll be ok," Tai said. "Things'll get better someday. She knows that."

"Yeah." Davis shrugged Tai's hand from his shoulder and pushed himself off Imperialdramon. "Let's get this over with."

The entire digidestined team had come to help support the Japanese military and more importantly, the people, in the transition. A few of them were working the waiting crowd, while the others helped with registration and visas. TK was sitting beside Davis at a huge table, smiling gently as he signed in a girl and her pagumon who were both crying waterfalls.

"It's only for a little while," TK said softly. "I promise."

"Yeah!" Patamon chirped from his perch on TK's hat. "And we'll take good care of Pagumon for you! I'm going back to Digiworld too so we can look after her."

A few of their digimon: Patamon, Biyomon, Palmon, and Hawkmon (they were the most patient when it came to babies) had volunteered to help in Primary Village where the digimon who had been born on Earth would be introduced to the digital world. It seemed unfair to send them back to a place they didn't even know.

Davis sighed, leaning his chin in his palm. "Next," he said, absently staring at the line where Kari was still answering questions for concerned humans. An overwhelming stink suddenly filled his nostrils and Davis almost fell backwards in his chair when a boy and his numemon sat down at his table.

"Hi…" Davis said to them. He leaned over, elbowed TK in the side, and hid his lips behind his hand. "Poor kid," he mouthed, pointing under the table at the oozing green mess that was dripping onto the boy's shoe.

TK shook his head and chuckled.

Davis did his best to check them in, having to bug TK a few times for help filling out their paperwork. He watched the digimon and his partner for minute, almost retching when they clung together in a tight embrace, before Izzy transported the numemon to the digital world. The boy walked away with his head hanging, unconcerned that his nice dress shirt was now coated in green slime.

The day dragged by slowly and it was only the beginning. The Tokyo census would take three days and they had to repeat the process in Hokkaido, Okinawa, and Nagasaki. In order to avoid an overload to the digital world, the three days in each area were spread throughout the year. The first group of digimon would be allowed to visit Earth once the second group was sent to the digital world and so forth.

Davis sighed as he checked in his quadrillionth pair. The more drained he felt the less sympathetic he became. Yolei smacked him in the back of the head when he groaned at a particularly emotional girl and elecmon who wouldn't leave his table until they had cried for ten minutes straight.

"You could at least pretend to care," Yolei spat at him when the pair finally made their way to the portal.

"I do," Davis said. "It just gets old after the five-hundredth time."

"Think about how you'd feel if Veemon got sent back."

That had shut him up. It'd be awful. In fact, he was pretty sure that if they told him Veemon had to leave he'd put up a fight. Davis scanned the soldiers and suddenly understood their need for guns and backup. He caught sight of Kari again, who was squatting in front of a little boy with a viximon. The furry yellow monster swished its fox tail side to side in agitation while the boy held it like a stuffed animal under his arm. His other arm clung to his father's leg. He might've been six years old. Davis couldn't tell what Kari was saying, but the little boy nodded and his sad face lit up with joy. He was missing a tooth.

Davis felt a pang of nostalgia. He had been about that age when he met Kari for the first time. Davis was convinced she could make anyone smile. His cheeks warmed just watching her.

Then she was lost in smoke.

The sound of the explosion was simultaneous. Pieces of an armored vehicle fell back to the earth in slow motion and before Davis could get Imperialdramon's name out of his mouth, Birdramon had swooped between the debris and the crowd below, shielding them with her massive wings. His heart started beating again when Angewomon and Kari appeared through the gray.

From the corner of his eye, Davis saw something flash behind the massive chain-link fence, running from the scene. He took off after it.

"Impradi-Imprila-Idra-damnit!" Why the hell did he have to have such a long name?

"On it!" Imperialdramon roared with his two voices, cutting Davis off.

There was intense heat as his partner took flight and Ken appeared at Davis's side, easily matching his strides with his longer legs.

"It's a mekanorimon," Ken said.

As the two of them sped around the exit of the census site, a high-pitched scream overrode the shouts of the crowd behind them. They rounded the city block and found Imperialdramon holding his massive claw over a flailing robot. Its one organic eye, surrounded by pinky flesh, darted around wildly beneath its chrome grill.

"That was easy," Davis said, coming to a stop and shooting Imperialdramon a grin. "Nice catch, buddy!"

Ken didn't look as happy. "Imperialdramon, be careful! Someone's in there."

Imperialdramon shifted his weight and his claw scraped loudly against the long metallic arm of Mekanorimon, moving away from its head. Davis noticed the transparent blue hatch had cracked open. Without Imperialdramon's foot in the way, it popped up and a girl tumbled out and scrambled onto the pavement. Her long brown hair was tangled in front of her face and she had to shove it out of the way in order to see.

She jumped to her feet and immediately began beating Imperialdramon with her fists. She was at least a year younger than Cody. "Let him go, you big jerk!" she cried. "Let him go!"

"Release me." The red orb on Mekanorimon's belly began to glow. "I must protect Rin! I must protect my partner," he chanted robotically.

The sound of a gun cocking made Davis spin on his heel. There were almost twenty soldiers behind them, rifles aimed at the girl. "Put your hands up!" one yelled over a megaphone.

"Woah, she's just a kid!" Davis said.

The girl, however, was completely unfazed. She was too busy kicking Imperialdramon in the claw. Soldiers came at her from different angles and she shouted obscenities as they restrained her. Angry tears poured from her eyes. "Mekanorimon! Mekanorimon!"

The robot struggled helplessly under Imperialdramon's restraint. His glowing belly beamed a red laser, but it only blasted harmlessly against their partners' teeth.

"Thanks, I've been meaning to floss," Imperialdramon snorted.

"Must protect Rin! Must protect!" shouted Mekanorimon. "Protect! Protect!"

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" The girl kicked and flailed as they dragged her away in handcuffs. When they passed Davis and Ken her face contorted in rage. "I hate you," she growled through her teeth, looking directly at them. "I hate you!"

Davis felt like he had been slapped in the face. When she disappeared he could only say, "D-did you see-?"

"The bruise?" Ken finished. "Yes, I did."

They both turned to the thrashing mekanorimon. The bruise that covered half the girl's face was a faded green and yellow, at least a week old.

"Wow, that was fast," Matt said. He rode up to them on Garurumon behind another bunch of soldiers. A wave of uniformed men began searching the nearby city blocks for any evidence of further terrorism. "Was she alone?"

"I think so," Ken answered, still staring at Mekanorimon. "I think she was just a desperate kid… hoping to keep her partner."

"Protect! Protect! Protect!" The mekanorimon sounded like a skipping record.

Davis swallowed. "What do we do with him?"

"We'll have to return him to Digiworld," Izzy said, laptop in hand. He and Tentomon had appeared behind Garurumon, both looking a little shaky. "I don't imagine he'll be approved for a visa."

"You mean he can't come back?" Davis asked. He shot Ken a look, but his DNA partner only shook his head sadly. "But-"

"Was anyone hurt?" Ken asked.

"Just some minor injuries," Izzy said. "Joe and the medics are attending to them." He opened up his computer and tapped on the touchpad, opening the digital gate.

When Mekanorimon disappeared inside, still chanting, they all went silent.

"I knew something like this would happen," Matt finally grumbled. "First the Humanists, now this."

The Humanists were what the anti-digimon groups had named themselves. They were known for their riotous protests in the streets and sometimes turned violent. Since most of them were without digimon partners, the digidestined usually had an easy time snuffing out any unlawful activity. This new attack was on a whole other level.

As they returned to the location of the census, Davis nudged Ken in the side. "That girl… whadya think he was protecting her from?"

Ken looked at him and his forehead creased in thought. "Bullies… her parents… it could be anything. At least we know why she acted out. Hopefully others won't follow her lead."

"This whole thing sucks ass."

"We just have to remember it's only temporary," Ken said, though his voice didn't match the enthusiasm of his words.

Davis shoved his hands in his pockets after they showed their IDs to a guard. He went to kick the chain link fence but stopped when he saw Tai and TK crowding around Joe and a pair of petite legs. Gatomon paced restlessly beside them, tail twitching.

"Kari!" Davis shouted, sprinting toward them. "Kari!"

"I'm ok," Kari called back, though the hiss of pain that followed said otherwise.

"Stop hovering," said Joe, shoving Tai in the leg with his knee. "You're making me nervous."

"Please don't make him nervous, Tai," Kari begged. Davis saw that her jeans had been cut back into shorts on her left leg and the material around it was soaked with blood. Tai was practically on top of Joe, holding her left hand and her right was interlaced with TK's fingers.

Davis's fist clenched automatically. "What happened?"

"Something cut her during the explosion," Joe answered. "Gomamon, hand me another steri-strip."

Gomamon dug through Joe's first aid bag and handed over a sheet covered with strips of semi-transparent tape. "Steri-strip, check!"

"Thank goodness I brought a lot of these," Joe mumbled as he pulled a piece of tape taught over a red gash in Kari's thigh. There were already four others in place. "This'll hold it together until you get to the hospital for stitches."

Kari paled.

"They aren't so bad," TK said, trying to comfort her. "I had to get them in my arm once when I fell off my bike."

"I got 'em when they took out my appendix," Davis said. He lifted up his shirt and pulled down the top of his shorts to show her his scar.

"Weren't you under anesthesia when they did that?" Ken asked.

Davis dropped his shirt and shot his DNA partner a dirty look, but it dispelled when Kari let out a genuine laugh.

"Thanks, guys," she said. "I'm sure I can handle it." Her smile faded as she looked around at the crowd. "This is so awful…"

"Your injury is the worst by far," Joe said, trying to make her feel better.

"Nice bedside manner," muttered Tai.

A few people had scrapes and bruises. Medics were attending to the minor injuries while Cody, Yolei, Sora, and their partners helped with clean-up and organizing the remaining citizens back into lines for the census. Most everyone near the explosion had either been shielded by Birdramon or their own partners. It made sending the digimon away seem worse than ever.

Tai finally looked up at Davis and Ken. "Agumon," he said. "Watch over Kari for me, ok?"

"Sure, Tai!" the orange dinosaur piped up, grabbing Kari's hand when he let go.

Tai ushered Davis and Ken away from his sister and put his hands on each of their shoulders. "I think you should leave now."

"What? But we just got attacked!" Davis protested, stealing a glance at Kari under Tai's arm.

"Matt and I can handle Japan. The other digidestined don't have any megas in their arsenal. What if there's an attack there? They might need Imperialdramon."

"We were going to leave after the census anyway, Davis," Ken reminded him.

The original plan was to leave the next morning. Davis and Ken were supposed to back up the other militaries of the world with their efforts using Imperialdramon. They would meet with the digidestined in each country, starting with the United States. Mimi, Michael, Willis, and a few others would be heading the effort in New York. Since the country was so massive, they would be gone a couple weeks, spending each day in a different state before coming back home for a break.

Davis kicked at a pebble on the ground. "Fine."

"I brought our suitcases," Ken said. He shrugged when Davis glared at him.

"Good," said Tai. "Let's tell the Lieutenant General."

Davis trudged behind Ken to listen to some last instructions from Tai and the Lieutenant General before taking off. He zoned out during half of it. Ken would fill him in later if he missed anything important. He felt a little bit better when the Lieutenant General actually saluted them. It was a pretty awesome honor. Davis and Ken both saluted back and bowed politely. They grabbed their suitcases and were about to get Imperialdramon to beam them aboard when Yolei crashed into Ken out of nowhere.

"Be careful!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

Davis rolled his eyes at the red on his friend's face until Yolei was suddenly squeezing _him_ to death.

"You be careful too, you idiot," she said.

"Ok, alright, geez," Davis said, prying her off before he suffocated. When she moved out of his line of vision he saw Kari hobbling up to them. TK held her steady, but she let him go to pull Davis into a gentle hug. Davis curled his fingers around her waist and his whole body went warm.

"Be safe," Kari whispered when she let him go.

"Sure. Y-you… feel good. Better, I mean. Your leg. I hope it feels better."

Davis still felt hot even after Kari had hugged Ken and Imperialdramon beamed them onto his back. He looked through the translucent bubble and watched as the spring breeze below blew cherry blossoms among the dismal military equipment and one landed on the shoulder of Kari's pretty blouse.

Then, in seconds, Japan disappeared.

Davis sunk to his behind and unzipped the puffer vest he was wearing, letting out some steam that seemed to be gathering beneath his shirt.

"You still like her."

Davis looked up at Ken like he was an idiot. "Duh."

"I thought… after MaloMyotismon…that you didn't anymore," Ken said awkwardly.

Davis raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You don't really talk about her as much now. And the illusions…"

"Oh." Davis shrugged. "Kari's awesome and all, but all I wanted to do was beat that guy. I mean, saving the world just seemed more important, ya know?"

Ken smiled in a way that only Ken could. A smile that was not quite a smile – there wasn't really any other way Davis knew how to explain it.

He started to feel a bit irritated at his DNA partner's expression. "What?"

"I envy you," Ken said.

"Why?"

"Just your ability to live in the moment." Ken's gaze had moved to the empty space inside Imperialdramon's dome.

Davis knew Ken was avoiding talking about the girl with the bruise because there was nothing they could do about it now. The world went by them so rapidly that the scenery was impossible to enjoy.

"You don't worry too much about the future, do you?" Ken asked.

Davis pursed his lips, thinking about their current situation – the world's situation. It bothered him, but he wasn't really worried about it. He just assumed things would work out in the end. He knew what he had to do _now_ and that was help things go as smoothly as possible.

"I guess not," Davis said finally. "Every day's a new day."

He lied back on the cool floor of Imperialdramon's back and sprawled out his limbs, watching the sky fly by above them. He thought about Kari and the way her fingers had entwined with TK's, like they had been stitched together. It somehow made the warmth in him go cold.

"I worry about now, though."


	3. Chapter 2

_So sorry for the time between chapters. I ended up writing an entire chapter worth of stuff that I hadn't originally planned for. I hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter is already written so it shall be out soon. Comments and reviews are like a writing drug for me, so keep 'em coming! WOOO!_

_~ Tanya_

* * *

**Sunlight**

"_You cannot, in human experience, rush into the light. You have to go through the twilight into the broadening day before the noon comes and the full sun is upon the landscape."__  
_― Woodrow Wilson

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The water was lucid and tranquil, still. Only the ripples from tiny digital insects bouncing off the surface broke the illusion that it was a sheet of glass. They spiraled outward in shaky rings, pulling her in like a hypnotic circle.

The trance broke as a flat stone skipped effortlessly across the water and sunk into the depths below.

"Lemme see one!"

Kari turned from the lake and watched Davis scrambling to steal a rock from Veemon's collection. His usual Digiworld getup had oddly grown with him over the years. He had shed his fiery bomber jacket and yellow gloves onto a patch of grass and looked extra brown in his tan cargo shorts and t-shirt. He had gotten darker than usual that summer, spending almost all his time at the beach and dragging as many of the 'destined with him as he could. He said he was 'living it up' before they entered their first year of high school, as if he would suddenly become devoted to his studies once school started.

"But that's the best one!" Veemon protested. He bounced onto Davis's back in an attempt to recover the stolen stone.

Davis stumbled over his own feet, veering sideways from the digimon's weight, and threw the stone into the lake. It hit the water in front of Kari with a loud plop and sunk straight to the bottom.

"You wasted it!" Veemon cried.

"You messed me up!"

The two went at each other like rowdy puppies, tugging hair, ears, shirt, tail, really whatever was tug-able.

"Ugh." Gatomon let out a sigh with a roll of her eyes, tail twitching in agitation. "Do I need to stop them or should we just leave them here?"

Kari shook her head and smiled at her partner. Just ahead the rest of their group was disappearing through the doors of Digitamamon's lakeside restaurant. Tai, Agumon, and the second generation of digidestined were meeting with Gennai regarding the human settlements in Digiworld. The lake now housed the largest group of humans in the digital world, many who had taken up permanent residence. Beautiful lake houses had been built on the shore, sporting wooden piers that wound down into the water, giving quick access to paddleboats, canoes and… enormous seadramons. One had accidently destroyed a pier with a flick of its tail earlier that week. Before rock-skipping, Veemon had been retelling the story over and over between fits of giggles.

A bell chimed as the door to Digitamamon's restaurant re-opened. TK's head popped out and Patamon landed in his straw hair like it was a nest. Kari gave them a wave and turned back to Davis and Veemon, who were still engaged in their childish skirmish.

"Davis!" she called. "Veemon!"

Davis bolted up at the sound of her voice and shook his leg to shed Veemon from it. "Coming!" He sprinted toward her like a kid chasing after an ice-cream truck.

Veemon came up behind him, carrying his bomber jacket and wearing a yellow glove on each of his ears. His grin revealed a row of sharp teeth.

Davis pursed his lips as if irritated, but he was really just holding back laughter. "Gimme those," he said, snatching his gloves from Veemon's ears and shoving them into his pockets.

"Everyone's waiting," TK said as they reached the door.

Davis and Veemon barreled past him and came to a sudden stop once inside. Davis let out a low whistle. "Damn, this place got swanky."

Kari smiled at TK, who was still holding the door open for her. "Thank you," she said. When his cheeks flared as she passed, her own face grew warm and she looked shyly at her feet. She stepped inside and bumped into a soft wall, but when she looked up, it was actually Davis's back. He felt more solid than he used to.

"S-sorry," she stammered.

"S'ok," Davis said, sounding a bit annoyed. Kari wasn't sure if it was directed at her or something else. He raised a bushy eyebrow at TK who only smiled in return, still red-faced as he closed the door behind them.

"Ahhh, you're all here." Gennai's voice pulled Kari's attention to the inside of the restaurant and she paused for a moment to take in the splendor. The comfy café had been renovated into a ritzy restaurant that looked like something straight out of an Italian mobster movie. Kari wondered if Digitamamon required reservations and how far in advance they needed to be made.

Everyone was seated at a long wooden table, decked out with intricate carvings of what looked like digicode in the form of elegant script. Vegiemon squeezed between humans and digimon, pouring cups of steaming tea and slithering them back in front of his patrons with his winding tendrils. Gennai, still strangely youthful and handsome, gestured to six empty seats.

Davis plopped down ungracefully beside Ken and, hiding his mouth behind his hand, said in a hushed (but still ridiculously audible) voice, "I don't think my allowance is gonna cut it at this joint."

"Digitamamon has kindly offered to host us, free of charge, as a thank you for our long-standing patronage," Gennai said as Kari and Gatomon sat beside Tai. TK, with Patamon still perched in his hair, took the chair across from her and his feet accidently hit hers beneath the table. He suddenly became very interested in his napkin and Kari took a long sip of her tea.

"Sweet," said Davis, pulling open a menu with a grin that combated the Cheshire cat's. "I'm gettin' everything."

"Before lunch we have business to attend to," Gennai said.

Yolei reached over the table and batted the menu out of Davis's hands. He crossed his arms and pouted. Veemon reluctantly unhanded the one he had been about to pick up, looking just as pathetic as his human counterpart.

"Would you excuse us, Vegiemon?" Gennai asked the red digimon after he had poured his cup of team.

Vegiemon sneered. "Why of course, old one." His tail, or rather the vine that protruded from his backend, whipped behind him, smacking Tai in the back of the head.

Tai sprang up from his chair. "Why you little-"

"Old habits die hard," Gennai chuckled, putting a hand on Agumon's shoulder before he could defend his partner.

"How those two get any business is beyond me," Hawkmon said, his feathers ruffled in repulsion. Yolei's lips had drawn into a sneer as an echo to her partner's sentiments.

"It's the only restaurant in town," chirped Patamon.

"And the food's DEEE-licious!" said Armadillomon, looking hopefully back to the kitchen.

"On the other hand," Gennai called loudly. Digitamamon peeked out from the kitchen, his beady eyes glaring at them from the hole in his rock-hard shell. "Some pork-buns would make a lovely appetizer."

Kari giggled when Davis, Veemon, Yolei, and Armadillomon all began drooling simultaneously.

"So, Gennai, you said that there's been some trouble in the settlements," Ken said, bringing the focus back to the impending discussion. Wormmon was clinging to his arm rather than sitting in his own chair.

"Yes." Gennai stroked his upper lip thoughtfully, as if he still had the mustache that his older version often plucked away at. "Some digimon are quite unhappy that humans have taken permanent station in Digiworld. This is given that your world has still not allowed the same lenience-with the exception of you children, of course."

Kari felt her heart sink with guilt. She thought of all the partners, separated by worlds and laws – still only allowed short visits with one another, a maximum of a couple weeks, before they were forced apart. So far Digiworld had been much more accepting of humans than theirs had of digimon.

"Most digimon haven't had a problem with your kind. They're so diverse in their own right that a human makes little difference to them. It's those that are frustrated with their lack of access to Earth that have begun the complaints," Gennai paused to take a sip of tea, "and the resistance."

"Resistance?" Tai asked, exchanging a look with Davis who had straightened in his chair, pork-buns forgotten.

"Yes," Gennai nodded. "There have been a few… incidents."

"Attacks?" asked Cody.

"No one has been seriously injured."

"C'mon man, stop beatin' round the bush," Davis spat out impatiently. "What's goin' on?"

"How appropriate that you are so interested, Davis," Gennai said, smiling ruefully. "The digimon leading the resistance has asked to speak with you and Ken specifically."

"Huh?"

Ken's mouth set into a tight line. "Who is it?"

"Mekanorimon," Gennai answered. "I believe you met him at the census in your world."

"The guy that hurt Kari?" Davis asked.

Kari flushed and she shifted her leg that now adorned a thick jagged scar on the thigh. Despite the mention of her injury, Davis's words lacked their normal zeal. He didn't even glance at her. Instead he and Ken exchanged a dark look.

"While Mekanorimon has resorted to some uncouth methods, he has not done more than destroy property," Gennai said. "He's mostly using scare tactics. I doubt he had ever intended for Kari to get injured."

"That still classifies as terrorism," Cody said. "What does he want?"

"He wants access to his partner, which has been denied him since their attack in your world," Gennai answered. "And he wants to meet with the two of you," he looked again to Davis and Ken, "without your digimon."

Wormmon puffed up on Ken's arm. "I'm not letting Ken go anywhere without me."

"Davis either!" Veemon said, crossing his arms.

"I don't feel comfortable sending them to Mekanorimon defenseless," Tai said.

"Yeah, what if it's a trap?" asked Agumon.

"I cannot guarantee that it's not, but I don't believe that is the case," Gennai said. "It is, of course, up to you what you decide, but your refusal may be taken as an insult. There will most likely be repercussions."

"Then we'll deal with those when they come," Tai said. "We'll have to prepare-"

"Gennai," Ken interrupted. "Does he seem willing to negotiate?"

"I believe so. Currently his group hasn't made any demands. He's angry with humans, but he also loves one. The resistance seems to be an act of organized desperation more than anything else."

"It is," Davis said, showing uncharacteristic restraint as Vegiemon returned with a plate of steaming pork buns and set them on the table. "His partner was in trouble." His cheeks went taught and his dark brows shadowed his eyes. He and Ken exchanged another look and without words, seemed to come to an agreement. "We're goin'."

Both Veemon and Wormmon began to protest, but Tai's voice cut through them. "Davis, I don't think-"

"This isn't your decision, Tai."

Tai looked at his protégé with a mix of frustration and pride. Davis had crossed his arms over his chest like a stubborn child. The corner of Tai's mouth lifted and he shook his head. "You'll need a plan… in case things turn ugly."

"Ha!" Davis pulled his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, kicking his shoes onto the table. "That's what my fists are for."

"We'll contact you if we need backup," Ken said. "We can keep Paildramon on standby. Where does Mekanorimon want to meet?"

"The Valley of No Return."

"Well isn't that ominous," TK said flatly.

"That's the desert where we found out you were the Digimon Emperor," Davis told Ken. "Remember? I tackled you right into the thing. You returned just fine."

Ken gave Davis a half-hearted smile.

"Woah!" After a small thump, Davis's chair teetered backwards and, due to his lazy recline, he went crashing to the floor. He shot up before anyone had the chance to ask him if he was ok and glared daggers at Yolei. "The hell was that for?"

"You'll need to be able to contact us quickly and discreetly," Tai said to Ken, ignoring the ensuing squabble.

"I can rig the D-3's GPS system to send a distress signal. They'll just have to push a button," Yolei interjected while Davis resituated himself at the table. "Ow, you jackass!"

Davis blew a raspberry when she reached down to rub her shin.

"I want to go with you." The words were out of Kari's mouth before she had completely thought them through.

Davis's raspberry deflated. "Uh… didn't Gennai say he wants us alone?"

"He wants you without your partners," Kari said.

"We shouldn't put anyone else at risk," said Tai. Kari could tell he had turned on big brother protective mode, despite the ambiguity of his statement. "What good would it do?"

"I think Mekanorimon is angry with Davis and Ken for capturing him," Kari said. "If I can talk to him about his partner, as a neutral party, it might keep him from doing anything drastic."

"He knows you're one of us. What if he's angry at the digidestined in general?" TK asked. His blue eyes had narrowed and he turned to Gennai. "Would Mekanorimon even allow someone else to meet with him?"

"Hmm." Gennai rubbed his chin. "I don't believe he would be opposed to speaking with Kari. In fact, the injury he inflicted on her during his attack could be used as leverage. Based on his methods, I think he is reluctant to harm humans."

"It'd probably be good to have a girl there," Yolei interjected. "She might remind him of his partner."

"Kari's really sweet too," Patamon said. "I bet he'll listen to her."

TK's eyes shot up at his partner in a glare. He was obviously not thrilled with the idea. Kari's cheeks warmed, but the more she thought about it, the more determined she was to go.

"If it weren't for Birdramon more people at the census would have been injured or even killed," Cody said. "I agree with Tai. We shouldn't take our chances with a terrorist."

"Why don't we take a vote?" Armadillomon suggested. "Sounds like we're kinda split."

"Ok," Tai agreed. "I think that's fair. I vote no. I'm not thrilled about Davis and Ken going either."

"I'm with Tai!" Agumon said loyally.

"Everyone against Kari joining us?" Ken asked. He raised his own hand and was joined by Wormmon, Cody, Armadillomon, and TK.

"Patamon…" TK poked his partner in the side.

"I think she should go," Patamon chirped unapologetically.

"Everyone for it?" Ken asked. His face had already turned grim.

"Don't worry, Ken," Davis said as he and Veemon raised their hands, "we'll keep her safe."

After Yolei, Hawkmon, and Gennai added their votes, Gatomon raised her paw. Kari looked to her partner. "You don't mind?"

"I know better than trying to stop you when you set your mind on something," Gatomon explained. "I'll be waiting nearby and if they," she gestured to Davis and Ken, tail twitching, "let anything happen to you, I'll make them my personal scratching posts."

"Nothin's gonna happen." Davis crossed his heart with his hand.

"8 to 7," Ken said. "I guess you're coming with us."

Kari smiled thankfully and squeezed her brother's hand. "I'll be fine, Tai. I promise."

"I know," Tai said, frowning. He was staring daggers at Davis, who shrugged sheepishly.

"So," Davis cleared his throat, "when do we do this thing?"

"I'll contact Mekanorimon to let him know you've agreed to meet with him." Gennai grabbed a pork bun and unceremoniously stuffed it into his mouth. "After lunch of course," he said after swallowing.

Davis flung both hands over half the stack in front of him. "Touch my buns and you die," he told Yolei before ripping off half of one with his teeth. His cheek puffed out like a hamster storing food.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't touch your buns in a million years," Yolei snorted, grabbing her own share. Ken laughed when Davis turned red and spat pieces of food across the table.

Kari smiled as everyone dug in, shaking her head at their antics. TK cut a pork bun in half and put it beside him for Patamon. The digimon took off from his perch in TK's hair and swallowed the thing in one bite. TK handed the other half to him, rolling his eyes, before passing one to Kari. She took it, thanking him softly, suddenly feeling ashamed at her impulsive decision. He looked so worried.

"If Mekanorimon doesn't get the answers he wants…"

"We'll call for help if there's any trouble," Kari cut him off.

"I'd ask to go with you, but I think it's already a crowd," TK sighed. "I know you want things to get better between our world and Digiworld… but," he broke another pork bun in half and watched the steam escape, "…be careful, ok?"

"We will." Kari nudged his shin with her knee beneath the table and he flushed. The muscles in his face loosened some and he forced a smile before biting into his food.

After lunch Gennai left them to their own devices while he contacted Mekanorimon in whatever secret way Gennai communicated with the Digiworld. He was probably projecting himself in a hologram or something equally mysterious.

Kari walked alongside the edge of the lake with TK and their digimon, trailing behind the others. At the head of the group Davis was talking animatedly to her brother, both fists full of brownies that he stuffed into his mouth between sentences. They were probably hatching up some plan to keep her safe if things went downhill.

"You know, I'm kind of surprised Davis wants you to go with them," TK remarked as they watched the boy in question swing one arm in the air as he spoke, accidently flinging brownie crumbs at Tai's face. "He used to be a little over protective of you."

The corner of Kari's mouth curled into a smile. "He knows how much this means to me," she said. When TK looked at her with raised brows she elaborated. "Raidramon saw my dream when MaloMyotismon…" She paused when TK's face turned downcast and her voice went quieter, as if her gentleness could somehow dispel the sadness in his eyes. Whether it was from the memory of his own illusion or his failure to fight, she wasn't sure. "I want our worlds to be at peace," she continued, "for digimon and humans to be at peace. More than anything."

"Including your own safety," Gatomon said snidely as she observed her claws. Her tail flicked in agitation.

"If anyone can help Mekanorimon to see that, it's you, Kari."

"Absolutely!" Patomon chirped in agreement.

A large tree narrowed the path ahead and when TK moved closer to avoid it, his fingers brushed hers. He quickly shoved his hand in his pocket and pretended to be interested in a pebble by his shoe. Kari's cheeks warmed until she was sure their color matched his and she reached over, giving his wrist a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks, TK."

He looked up from the path and gave her a nervous smile.

"Yo! You guys see this?" Davis's voice turned their attention to the head of the group.

Kari could see his dark brows knit together in irritation and this time it obviously directed at the two of them. She quickly pulled her hand from TK's wrist. Behind Davis and a through a thin forest of trees a group of humans and their digimon partners sifted through piles of rubble, organizing it into different stacks of materials.

"A product of the resistance," Gennai said.

Kari actually squeaked out a stifled scream at his sudden appearance behind them. He pulled down the tan hood of his cloak for dramatic effect.

TK was holding his own chest. "Couldn't you at least _pretend _not to have super powers?"

"Super powers?" Gennai asked, smiling coyly. His eyes seemed to twinkle with merriment. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Appearin' outta thin air, man," Davis said. He had jogged back them and let out the statement with a puff of air. He wiped his hands onto his shorts, brushing off brownie crumbs. "You weren't there a second ago."

"It's simply the nuances of the digital world that makes things seem super which are really rather ordinary. But onto the more pressing matter," Gennai's eyes moved to the rubble ahead, "I see you've run across the resistance's latest warning. Like I said before, no one was hurt."

"It's a miracle they weren't," Cody's serious voice interjected. It had deepened some this past year, making him sound more authoritative than his age should've allowed. His green eyes had narrowed in anger. "These were someone's homes."

"Humans' homes, to be precise," Gennai said, "and their partners', of course. Envy makes a bitter friend."

"When does Mekanorimon want to meet?" Ken asked as he and the others crowded around Gennai.

"How does now work?"

"Now?!" Yolei shrieked. "But I – oh! Give me your D-3s!" She thrust her hand in front of Ken and Davis and after they handed theirs over, Kari pulled hers from her pocket and did the same. Yolei pawned them off on Hawkmon. "Of all the-I'm not a miracle worker! It's going to be at least an hour. You better be grateful, you…" She stormed off muttering to herself and digging through her green pack for tools.

"Please forgive Yolei," Hawkmon apologized to Gennai. "She isn't fond of working under pressure." He hurried off after his partner, D-3s in wing.

Davis blew a puff of air out his nose, laughing to himself.

"I guess its best we get this over with," Tai said, though the tenseness in his jaw seemed to say otherwise. He pulled out his D-Terminal. "I'm gonna let Izzy know what's up, just in case we need any of the others."

"No worries, Tai," Davis said. "Kari's gonna sweet talk this guy into submission, right?" He shouldered her playfully, but it only increased the nerves Kari felt building in her stomach.

"I hope so," she murmured.

"You'll do fine," TK said, smiling at her gently.

"Yeah," Patamon agreed. "Remember how you talked down Andromon? And he had a dark ring!"

"I'm not thrilled that you're putting yourself in danger," Ken said softly, looking a bit uncomfortable with the mention of the Digimon Emperor's tools, "but I think you'll be a good asset in negotiations. You have a way of helping people see the light."

"That's why she's got the crest of Light," Davis interjected, hammering his chest as if gesturing to the tag that used to hang from her neck. "He'd be stupid not to listen to 'er."

"Right!" Veemon chirped.

"Thanks guys," Kari said, forcing a smile. Suddenly all their confidence felt like an enormous amount of pressure. What if Mekanorimon really was just leading them to a trap? Could she really sweet talk her way out of it?

"Well, while Yolei works on the D-3s, why don't we lend these guys a hand?" Tai suggested, throwing his thumb over his shoulder at the crew working to clean up the rubble from Mekanorimon's attack.

"Good idea, Tai!" said Agumon.

As they made their way through the trees, Tai fell into step beside Kari and threw his arm over her shoulders. He didn't say anything, but the weight and warmth of him made her feel safe. Suddenly she wanted to ask him to come with them, for his support and his guidance, but she bit the temptation away by chewing on her bottom lip. She was going to be in high school soon – she was too old to keep relying on her brother for help whenever she was scared. If she wanted her dream to come true, it was her responsibility to make it happen.

...

"When the hell's he s'posed to get here? I'm hot."

Davis had been obsessively flipping a coin he pulled from his pocket until it finally fell and disappeared in the sand. After searching in vain, he collapsed onto his rear and dug his orange boots into the loose earth so they were mostly hidden from view. He started pulling at his t-shirt, airing himself out. A triangle of sweat reached from his neck, darkening the tan cotton to a deep brown.

Kari kneeled beside him while Ken kept surveying the landscape. The rocky cliffs made it hard to see anyone approach the valley and it had them all on edge.

"It's only been ten minutes," she told Davis. "I'm sure he'll be here soon." She pulled out a tiny electric fan from her small satchel and turned it on, pointing it at his face.

"Ahhhh," Davis moaned and flopped onto his back. His boots came out of the sand like the dead bursting from their graves. He pulled Kari's wrist to his face, forcing her to keep the air on him.

Kari laughed and wriggled out of his grip, shoving the little fan into his hand. "Here, you need it more than I do. How'd you get so sweaty already?"

His cheeks went pink. "Hot-blooded," he answered.

"I'm pretty sure Davis would sweat in a snow storm," Ken said, still peering at the distant cliffs. "He's got the fan going in his room year round."

"It's for air circling."

"Circulation?"

"Same difference."

Kari watched as Davis's eyes attempted to follow the tiny blades of the handheld fan as they spun in front of his face. "You're going to get dizzy," she scolded.

"I think it just went around like 50 times in two seconds."

"You did not count that fast."

"Did too." Davis squirmed in the sand and kicked his feet up and down like a toddler. "This is boring."

"He's here," Ken said quietly.

Kari stood and Davis scrambled to his feet, shaking sand from his hair. In the distance the hot sun reflected off the metal of the marching robot. There was something eerie about Mekanorimon's long plated arms and three fingerlike claws that unhinged into a hand that looked like a piece of construction equipment. They dragged along the earth, leaving trails in the sand. The three of them stood there in silence, watching the digimon slowly approach. He could easily take them out from this distance – a mekanorimon's twin beam attack was devastating – and without their partners to protect them, they were completely vulnerable.

"Uh… should we wave or somethin'?"

"No," Ken said. "Just wait. We don't want to do anything that could be perceived as a threat."

Davis shifted his weight to the side, putting his shoulder just in front of Kari. She couldn't help but think he did it on purpose.

They could hear the sound of creaking metal and clanging parts. Mekanorimon was close enough now to make out his fleshy eye moving jerkily over them as he took them in. He stopped just feet away and the jerky eye landed directly on Kari. The red orb on Mekanorimon's front blinked and Davis took a small step to the side, blocking most of Kari's body with his own.

"Your number is three." Mekanorimon's voice was tinny and robotic, void of emotion.

"I thought Gennai told him Kari was comin'," Davis muttered to Ken.

"Human – female. Gennai made no mention."

"The hell?"

Kari started to wonder if she had made a huge mistake. The robot's eye had not moved since it locked onto her.

"I'm sure he had a reason," Ken said. "This is Kari Kamiya. She was there the day you and your partner attacked the Tokyo census. Her partner is Gatomon."

"Data computes. Kari Kamiya – a contributor to human and digimon separation."

"No!" Kari protested, stepping out from behind Davis. "We never wanted to do that. I'm so sorry you and your partner are separated – it was only supposed to be temporary. There's nothing I want more than to have you together again."

Mekanorimon's eye moved from her and twitched over Davis and Ken. "You allowed Rin to be taken."

"You attacked innocent people!" Davis spat. "You hurt Kari!"

Kari flushed at his sudden display of passion in her defense. Mekanorimon's fleshy eye flashed to her again and trailed down her body until it landed on her thigh. Kari suddenly felt the urge to cover herself. Did Mekanorimon have x-ray vision? She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stop lookin' at her, you perv!"

Ken put a hand on Davis's shoulder. "Davis, calm down. We're here to negotiate."

Mekanorimon seemed unfazed by his fury. "Injury cited. A consequence of our retaliation?"

"It's ok," Kari said, both to Davis and to Mekanorimon. "I'm ok."

"You know what? This is _not_ ok," Davis said, glaring at the robot. "You're still attackin' people and we're gonna put a stop to it."

The red orb on Mekanorimon's belly began to glow.

"Davis…" Ken warned lowly. His hand had reached into his pocket where his D-3 was hidden.

"Humans settle in Digiworld, but digimon are denied settlement on Earth," Mekanorimon droned. "We seek equality."

"So do we," Kari said softly. "But humans are still scared." She thought of the Humanists, the activists that protested the appearance of digimon in their world, and the leaders of their world that feared the awesome power digimon and their partners harnessed together. It made militaries obsolete, humans powerless on their own.

A wind whipped around them and Kari felt her eyes sting. "One day it might change, but you have to give us time. Humans are more… fragile than digimon."

The metallic, emotionless face of Mekanorimon somehow seemed to soften. Maybe it was the way his one eye squinted beneath the metal frame, or the way his long claw twitched. The mekanorimon Kari had seen in the past had been soulless vehicles of transport, but there was certainly something different about this one. It was made for a little girl.

"I am programmed to protect Rin. She is alone. Fragile. I must return to her."

Ken and Davis exchanged a look, something that Kari didn't understand. Despite how different they were, they could somehow communicate without words. Ken's jaw twitched as he set his teeth and Davis's lips pursed in thought.

Davis turned back to Mekanorimon. "What if we bring Rin to you?"

"That might not be possible," Ken said darkly.

Davis shot him an angry look before again addressing the digimon. "What if _I_ _promise_ to bring Rin to you?"

"If this can be done, I will halt all attacks on human settlements. Those are my terms."

"What about your followers?" Ken asked.

"They can be dissuaded. There are not many."

"Then I'll get her to you," Davis said. "You got my word."

"Davis-"

"I'll do it alone if I have to."

Kari's heart swelled at his determination. She was about to tell him he wouldn't be alone when Mekanorimon's orb again began to glow red.

"Humans are fragile," Mekanorimon said, his tinny voice echoed from within his metal body, "easy to injure, easy to destroy. You will return Rin or humans will pay."

Davis took a step forward, fists clenched. "Is that a threat?"

Ken shot an arm in front of Davis's chest, holding him back. "What happened to her?" he asked Mekanorimon. "What were you protecting her from?"

The pink flesh around Mekanorimon's eye twitched angrily. The wind picked up, dusting them with sand.

"Humans."

...

"Rin Matsumoto. 11 years old…" Izzy paused as he scanned the computer screen. He chewed on his lip for a moment and cleared his throat before continuing. "Before the attack she had been living with distant relatives in Shinjuku. She was held at a juvenile detention center until recently. She's now residing at an orphanage in Shibuya."

Davis watched Tai clamp his hand on Izzy's shoulder and give it a firm squeeze. "Thanks, Izzy."

Tentomon buzzed sympathetically by his partner as he jotted down an address on a piece of paper. He handed it to Davis. "There's a good possibility she won't want to talk to you," Izzy said.

_I hate you!_

Davis shook his head at the memory and stuffed the address into his pocket. "She has to."

He, Ken, Kari and their partners were going to try to sneak Rin away from watchful eyes and get her through a portal to Digiworld. They kept their group small, not wanting to look suspicious, but Yolei had insisted that she tag along with her DNA partner just in case.

"I have a bone to pick with you two," she said as they settled on the subway, glaring through her glasses at Davis and Ken.

"Great," Davis muttered, kicking his feet lazily into the aisle. Demiveemon bounced from his lap and used his legs as a slide, then bounced back up to repeat the process. More than a few curious passengers were staring. Digimon were seen less often since the rigid travel restrictions had been put in place. It was also possible they were recognized – they had been interviewed on more than one occasion.

"How come you never told us that this girl was abused?" Yolei crossed her arms. "I didn't know about the bruise until Izzy mentioned it today."

"The government had apprehended her… there was nothing we could do about it," Ken explained. His gaze was absorbed in Wormmon's antennae as they passed through his fingers. "Why burden you with the details?"

"I'm sure we could've done something," Yolei argued.

"You think that's why her partner's a champion?" Davis asked. "Gatomon's the only digimon partner I know that can hold the champion level and she's got way more XP than they do."

"Uh, thanks… I think," Gatomon said, whiskers twitching.

"XP?" Kari asked.

"Experience points," Yolei explained. "Maybe Mekanorimon had to get strong to defend her. She must've had some pretty rotten relatives."

"We don't know it was them for sure," Ken said. "Mekanorimon didn't specify."

"Poor thing," Kari murmured. "I wonder what happened to her parents."

Davis tried to imagine what it would be like to have lost his parents and then be forced to separate from Veemon. He would be lonely… and angry.

"Dunno," he said. "But I'm startin' to get why they attacked the census. Maybe I woulda too." He shrugged when Demiveemon stopped sliding on his legs and looked at him wide-eyed. "You know…if I was her."

"Violence is never a good answer," Poromon chirped.

"And they paid for it," Yolei said. "Now they'll never let Mekanorimon back in our world and we'll be lucky if we can pull this off. This girl's only been out of juvy for a few months… the government's probably keeping a close eye on her."

"I'm gettin' her to Digiworld." Davis crossed his arms. "I promised."

"You shouldn't have," Ken said. "Negotiations won't go well if we fail."

"You didn't have to come," Davis grumbled, pouting at his lap. "None of you did." He felt a soft cool hand on his arm and looked up to see Kari's smile.

"We're with you, Davis," she said.

His whole body went warm and after a minute he remembered to breathe.

...

Everything about the Shibuya orphanage was clean and pristine: the waiting area, the rec room, and even the glimpse they caught of the cafeteria was orderly and loveless.

Davis couldn't believe that children lived here. As long as he could remember, he and Jun were creators of chaos. His parents thought kids should be kids and messes came with the territory. Occasionally he was scolded into cleaning his room, but it was never high on their priority list. If he hadn't seen the pack of kids walking the halls and gathered around the tiny TV in the rec room he would've thought this place was a hospital.

"You're here to see Rin Matsumoto?" The man at the front desk asked them.

"Yeah," Davis said. "We're friends of hers."

The man looked skeptical, as if the very thought of Rin having friends was odd. His eyes wandered to DemiVeemon and then moved over the rest of the digimon uncomfortably. "You need to leave your pets outside."

"We're not pets," Gatomon hissed.

"Digimon aren't allowed in this facility," he said to Davis, ignoring the talking 'pet'. "They wait outside or you can leave."

Davis ground his teeth and Yolei started to protest until Ken intervened. "That won't be a problem," he said. He lowered Wormmon to the ground. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

"But I wanna play with the kids," DemiVeemon pouted as Gatomon dragged him away through the door, glaring at the man.

"I'll escort you to the library," the man said, standing tall above the young teens. "You'll need to be quiet. The older ones are studying."

Davis gave one last look outside at his pouting partner before following the others down the white hallways. He scuffed his black-soled sneakers on the floor, purposefully making marks on the tile. Children's drawings decorated the hall, but somehow even they seemed sterile and forced. He wondered how many kids here had partners that weren't allowed inside. They passed by rooms filled with bunk-beds, at least 8 sets to a room. Kids stared at them as they went, whispering as if they were afraid to be overheard.

The library was really just a big room full of tables and three sad bookshelves. Most of the kids inside were upper elementary or middle school age, working quietly on homework.

"Rin, you have visitors," the man called.

A girl who had been hunched over a book, her feet propped onto her chair and knees curled into her chest looked up. Rin looked much older than the last time they had seen her and certainly more subdued. Her long stringy brown hair was still wild, but her complexion was even, free from the massive yellowing bruise that covered her face before. She stared at them for a moment before her brows creased and her top lip lifted into a sneer.

"I don't know them," she said through her teeth.

"Sure you do," Davis said. "It's been awhile… you know, we had uh… that project together in school that one time. 'Bout _machines_…_ meka_ somethin'…" he tried to hint.

Yolei's hand covered her eyes in exasperation and Davis's bottom lip jutted out as he glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"I don't know what you kids are up to, but if she doesn't know you, you need to go," the man said, ushering them out.

"Wait!" Rin had stood, clutching her book to her chest. "I'm sorry, it was so long ago, I forgot." Despite her words, the anger on her face hadn't dissipated. She stormed up to them and unapologetically shoved past Davis, shouldering him hard in the chest. "Come on," she growled at them.

Davis rubbed the spot she had hit him, but forced a cheesy smile when the man watched them suspiciously. They followed Rin out of the library and down the hall into the recreation room. It was crowded with younger children and the TV blared noisily in the background, easily covering the ensuing hushed conversation.

"What do you want?" Rin asked.

Davis looked around and blocked his lips with the back of his hand. "We want to help you get into Digiworld."

"Is it possible for you to leave the orphanage?" asked Ken.

There was a long pause while Rin looked them over. "Why should I believe you? If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here."

Davis wasn't sure what she meant by that, but it rubbed him the wrong way. "You attacked innocent people… people with digimon partners just like you. We weren't gonna just let you run away."

"They let their digimon get taken away," Rin spat. "They were just a bunch of cowards. And so are you!"

Davis's fist clenched, but Kari stepped forward before he could retaliate. "We saw Mekanorimon," Kari said softly. "He's worried about you."

"So?" Rin asked. "Why would you help him?"

"He's pissed off about being separated from you," Davis said, "so he's attackin' humans in the digital world."

"I'm a bargaining chip?"

Ken sighed and Davis realized he had said too much. "Yes," Ken said. "He'll stop if we return you to him."

Rin's lips pressed together in a tight line. Her anger faded into something softer and she started to look more her age, like a child waiting to open a Christmas present. "C-can I stay there?" she whispered.

"Digiworld's a pretty big place…" Yolei said.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy to get lost there," Davis added as his mouth curled into a sideways grin.

"And Mekanorimon can protect you," Kari said.

It was Kari's words that triggered the tears in Rin's eyes. "W-we'll be safe?"

"If we can get you there…" Ken said, looking at the exits.

Davis nudged him in the side with his elbow. "We can."

"You'll be safe," added Kari.

"When can you leave?" asked Yolei.

"Now." Rin slid the back of her hand over her eyes. "Let's go now."

"You should go get your things," Ken said.

The apples of Rin's cheeks went red. "I don't have any things." She tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear and looked at her feet.

Kari put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "That's a good thing. They'll be less suspicious that way."

Rin seemed to relax a little at that. Somehow Kari always knew the right thing to say to make people feel better.

"Let's get outta here then," Davis said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder at the exit.

Rin shook her head. "You need to go… I'll have to meet you. Wait for me behind the building."

"Uh… why?" Davis asked.

"I'm still on house arrest." Rin glanced around, looking to see if any of the adults had noticed their huddle. "Give me five minutes."

"Be careful," Kari said.

Rin's body jerked back, as if caught off guard. She surveyed Kari with a wary eye before she shot into the hallway, disappearing from view.

They rejoined their digimon outside and made their way to the back alley behind the orphanage.

"This is crazy," Yolei said, pacing nervously in front of a dumpster. Poromon fluttered a good distance behind her. He was probably worried she'd grab him from the air and squeeze him to death at any moment. "I can't believe we're doing this. She's on house arrest!"

"Chill," Davis said. "You weren't s'posed to be here, anyway."

Ken was leaning against the brick of the adjacent building, keeping watch on the street. Wormmon was wrapped partway around his neck. "We _are _taking a big risk. If the government finds out we helped her escape, we could all be in serious trouble."

"And like I said before," Davis shoved his hands in his pockets and pouted, bothered by the lack of Ken's support, "none of you gotta be here."

DemiVeemon, who was perched on his shoulder like a parrot, patted Davis's cheek in reassurance.

"We need to get her to Digiworld quickly, but we can't do it out in the open," Ken said, ignoring Davis when he kicked a rock. "Tamachi isn't far from here – we'll open the portal at my house."

"Do you think Mekanorimon will really stop messing with the human settlements if we bring Rin back to him?" Yolei asked.

Poromon dared to fly closer to her. "Why wouldn't he?"

"I have a feeling it wasn't his idea to attack the census," Ken said.

"You're right."

They all jumped at the sound of Rin's voice. Half her body, scrawny and awkward, hung out the second story window. She wriggled backwards until she was dangling from her fingertips and at the same time Kari squeaked "Wait!" Rin let go. She landed on top of the dumpster on all fours like a cat and barely missed Yolei when she slid past her to the ground.

Rin tossed her tangled brown hair away from her face and frowned. "It was mine," she finished. Her eyes wandered across the digimon. "These are your partners?"

"Yep," Davis said, shrugging his shoulder so that DemiVeemon bounced on his perch.

"Hiya!" DemiVeemon partner greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi…" Rin said, suddenly looking shy.

Kari approached her with Gatomon at her heels. "We didn't really introduce ourselves to you yet. I'm Kari Kamiya and this is my partner, Gatomon. It's nice to meet you, Rin."

Rin stared at Kari's outstretched hand as if it might slap her at any moment. She didn't take it. "They'll start looking for me soon… how do we get to Digiworld?"

"We need to take the train to Tamachi first," Ken explained. "We'll open the portal for you there."

"We should probably hide the digimon," Yolei suggested. Poromon stopped flapping his wings and fell into her arms out of protest. "Sorry, but you guys still attract a lot of attention."

"Do digimon have to hide their humans in Digiworld?" Rin asked. There was something in her tone that made the question sound more like an accusation.

A loud noise inside the orphanage made them all jump. Davis slipped DemiVeemon into Yolei's backpack that now housed Poromon and some snacks from I-Mart. Their eyes looked sad and cramped in the small space.

"Yolei said you guys can eat everything," Davis whispered and the four eyes lit up with joy before he zipped them in. The bag started wriggling like it was demon-possessed.

Yolei snatched back her pack. "That was supposed to be for all of us," she snapped at him.

Davis shrugged and glanced at Kari, who had lifted Gatomon in her arms like a housecat. Her eyes were downcast. Rin's comment was just another reminder of turmoil in their worlds.

"Let's go," he said quietly. He tried to sound enthusiastic but the dejection on Kari's face made his voice fall flat.

They managed to reach the subway without incident. Someone commented on Kari's adorable kitty cat and Gatomon hissed at them in response. Wormmon had curled himself into Ken's shoulder bag and Davis suddenly felt very empty without his partner by his side. When they settled into the seats and the train began to move he yanked Yolei sideways by her pack and peeked inside. "You ok, buddy?"

DemiVeemon smiled up at him, cheeks covered in brown sludge. "Great! When can we come out?"

Yolei veered forward, pulling the backpack out of Davis's grip. "You look like a crazy person," she hissed at him through her teeth. She shook the bag some. "And be quiet in there."

Luckily the passengers on the train didn't seem to notice. Their attention had been drawn elsewhere. There was a bit of murmuring and they all looked to the right to see a family: mother, father, and daughter, all with digimon partners. The father waved unapologetically to the staring crowd and his partner, a gotsumon, did the same, chuckling as a few kids came running up to him asking questions. Some parents jumped to their feet protectively, but the father assured them it was fine. The mother and daughter settled down on a seat, a bit shyer from the attention, each with yokomons in their arms. The pink digimon chattered delightfully to the children, their large flowered heads bouncing from the attention.

"This is how it should be," Kari said. Her smile was bittersweet.

Rin, who had sat as far from them as possible, moved closer to Kari to get a better look. "Must be nice," she muttered forlornly.

"You'll be with Mekanorimon soon," Davis said.

Rin didn't seem comforted by his words. Her eyes were glued to the little girl, who huddled shyly against her mother.

"What happened to your parents?" Yolei asked bluntly, though her voice was sympathetic.

Rin's gaze shot to Yolei. "I don't know."

"They aren't … dead?"

Ken hid his eyes behind his hand and sighed. Yolei cheeks turned a tomato red and Davis was glad that, for once, he wasn't the one who put his foot in his mouth.

"My parents don't want me." Rin's voice had hardened and her hands folded together, twisting in her lap. "Nobody does."

Laughter filled their tense silence. The little girl with the Yokomon was giggling as her partner tickled her chin with the tendril in her flowery headdress.

"Digimon are better than people," said Rin.

Davis thought about Veemon and his unfailing loyalty and friendship, but then his thoughts drifted to Myotismon… to Oikawa and the dark spores.

It was Gatomon, though, who spoke first. "You obviously haven't met a lot of digimon."

Kari put a gentle hand on her partner's bristling fur. None of them spoke for the remainder of the train ride.

Rin looked at her feet during the entire walk to the Ichijouji apartment. At first, Davis had stopped them so he could inch along the wall of the building at every street corner, humming the _Mission Impossible _theme song to himself and peering up and down the adjacent street for any suspicious activity. He kept expecting sirens or maybe even the military, but so far Rin's jailbreak hadn't provided much action. Maybe with Mekanorimon a world away they weren't too worried about an 11 year old orphan girl wandering off.

Eventually, Yolei had had enough, and snapped at him. "Stop being stupid," she hissed, grabbing his shirt collar when his hands had folded together in the shape of a gun. "People are staring at us."

Ken agreed with a nod and Kari had giggled behind her hand. Davis was a bit irritated at their constant lack of support, but at least he had made Kari smile again. He did, however, take a moment to pretend to shoot Yolei in the back when she stormed ahead of him.

When they arrived at the Ichijouji apartment without incident, Rin started to get antsy. Her eyes shifted back and forth as if she would be apprehended at any moment. Ken opened the door and her whole body startled at the sound of Mrs. Ichijouji's voice greeting them.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Ichijouji smiled warmly at her son and his entourage as they spilled into the apartment's foyer. "Hello children! I wish you had told me you were having company, Ken. I would've made you all something to eat."

"Sorry to drop in on you, Mrs. Ichijouji," Yolei apologized politely as she kicked off her shoes. She unzipped her backpack and DemiVeemon and Poromon popped out, covered in crumbs and melted chocolate. "You guys are such pigs!"

Davis grabbed DemiVeemon by his tail before he could spread brown stains all over the Ichijouji's carpet.

"We won't be here for long," Ken said, pulling Wormmon out of his bag. "We're headed to Digiworld for a while."

"Oh," Mrs. Ichijouji's hands wrung together nervously. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, Mom, don't worry. We'll be back in a couple of hours," Ken assured her.

"I'll look out for him!" Wormmon chimed in.

Mrs. Ichijouji patted her son's partner on the head affectionately. "I know you will. Why don't you all come in… would you like some tea before you go?" She looked them over and her eyes stopped on Rin. "Oh dear, I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't see you there. It's nice to meet you…"

"Rin," Kari said to fill the awkward silence when Rin just stared at Mrs. Ichijouji's outstretched hand nervously. "We'd love some tea. Thank you so much for your hospitality, Mrs. Ichijouji. We really are sorry to barge in on you."

"You know you are always welcome, Kari, dear." Mrs. Ichijouji smiled at Rin. "Make yourselves comfortable. I'll have some tea ready in a minute!"

"I don't want any tea," Rin said when Mrs. Ichijouji disappeared into the kitchen. "I want to go to Digiworld."

"Relax," Davis said as he grabbed a wad of tissues from the coffee table and attempted to wipe DemiVeemon clean. "We're out of the trees."

"But… I thought we were in the city," DemiVeemon chirped.

"It's just a figure of speech," Ken said. "It means we're safe."

"And he said it wrong," Yolei added. "It's 'out of the woods.'"

Rin stood in the hallway, arms crossed, while the rest of them took their seats. She kept eyeing the family pictures that adorned the walls as if they were gargoyles or something equally hideous. "You look angry in this one," she said, obviously addressing Ken.

Davis could tell by the absence of Sam and the strange darkness in Ken's eyes that the photo was taken during his time as the Digimon Emperor.

"I was," Ken answered honestly. "I wasn't a very good person then."

"Is that because your brother died?"

Davis sat up straight and DemiVeemon drooped on his lap, but Ken's face remained placid.

"That was one reason," Ken said. "I was angry at a lot of things. I hurt people and digimon… my parents, Wormmon." Wormmon curled into his chest and Ken let his hand rest on his segmented body. "I wanted everyone to feel the way I did."

Rin picked up a different picture of the entire Ichijouji family, one including Sam.

"It felt good to be in control," Ken continued, "to hurt instead of being hurt. But it didn't bring Sam back. It only made things worse. I only _felt _worse – and I'll regret it the rest of my life."

"Ken…" Davis mumbled, feeling awful that his best friend was still so haunted after all this time. Ken just shook his head at Davis, as if to tell him not to worry, and he flushed when Yolei's hand touched his forearm.

Mrs. Ichijouji returned with the tea, drawing Davis's attention back to Rin. She was staring at the picture so hard that she didn't notice Mrs. Ichijouji behind her until she felt the hand on her shoulder. Rin flinched and her knuckles went white around the frame.

"My sweet boys," Mrs. Ichijouji said. "Those were good times." She let go of Rin and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Rin put the picture down like it had suddenly caught on fire. "At least you had a family to hurt." Her words lacked venom and Davis swore he saw tears in her eyes.

"Rin, I know you don't trust us, but we're going to get you to Mekanorimon," Kari said softly. "No one is going to hurt you anymore. I promise."

Rin's feet trudged along the carpeted floor, leaving little paths of upturned fibers in their wake. Davis hadn't been much older than her when he first went to the digital world, but she seemed so little to him now, young and vulnerable under her mask of anger. She sat down beside Kari, grabbed the cup of tea she claimed she didn't want, and took a sip. A tear slid down the side of her cheek.

...

They stood in the Valley of No Return, waiting. Once the initial awe of being transported to another world had faded, Rin seemed ready to dart away at any moment, still wary of their intentions. Her long straight hair whipped in the breeze, tangling into tiny braided ropes.

"He's not coming, is he?" she asked.

"He made us wait forever last time," Davis said. "He'll be here."

"It's only been ten minutes," Ken said. "You two have the patience of gnats."

Davis crossed his arms and noticed Rin had done the same, so he quickly uncrossed them, which she managed to do simultaneously. They both glared at each other.

"I can't believe we had to leave the digimon behind," Yolei grumbled. "What's to keep Mekanorimon from attacking us once he has Rin?"

"What am I? Kitty litter?" Gatomon huffed.

"Sorry Gatomon," Yolei said sheepishly. "I forgot you were here."

Once Izzy had gotten ahold of Gennai for them, he arranged the meeting with Mekanorimon. After a bit of back and forth, they came to a compromise. Gatomon, being a champion, could come with the promise not to digivolve, but the others were forced to stay behind. Apparently Imperialdramon was still a fresh wound in Mekanorimon's pride.

"He won't attack," Rin said. "Not unless I tell him to." Her eyes shifted to Gatomon, who was now observing her extended claws.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gatomon said snidely, flexing her paw so the claws curled.

"We just want peace," Kari said softly. "We want to see you with your partner again."

"I know I'm just a bargaining chip. You don't have to pretend to care about me."

"But we do care…" Kari murmured. She looked so sad that Davis felt his whole body sink. He looked down to make sure the sand wasn't opening up beneath him.

"If anyone cared they would've protected me the way Mekonorimon did, they wouldn't have taken him away! You would've sent me here with him instead of…" Rin's small fingers curled into tight fists and her whole body trembled.

"You're right," Davis said. Rin looked at him. Her dark eyes were filled with tears again, searching his for some answer he wasn't sure he had. "When I saw your face - that bruise - I knew we shoulda done something. We shoulda come after you before now, sent you back with Mekanorimon or somethin', but we didn't and I'm sorry. I know you hate us… but we were tryin' to protect people. That's what we do."

"You helped them take digimon away," Rin argued. "You helped them separate us."

"We're going to fix it," Kari said, determined. There was something about the way she stood, her short silky hair swaying in the wind, that made her look older, even motherly beside Rin's small frame. "We're going to change things."

"It's going to take time," Ken interjected, addressing Rin. "Our government is scared, people are scared. And attacks like the one you and Mekanorimon made on the census – the ones Mekanorimon's been making on the humans in Digiworld – are only going to keep us from progressing. The violence has to stop."

"You hurt Kari in that attack, you know," Davis added. "And she's out here, riskin' her life to help get you back to your partner. I was the one that promised him I'd get you, but all these guys are here to help 'cause they're my friends and if you give us a chance we can be your friend too. Not all people are bad."

"You got hurt?" Rin asked Kari quietly.

"It was just a cut," Kari said, smiling gently. She rubbed Gatomon on the head affectionately. "Gatomon shielded me from the worst of it."

Rin grew strangely quiet. The toe of her shoe dug into the sand.

"I think he's here," Yolei said nervously. She took off her glasses and rubbed away a smudge, probably to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Mekanorimon's metal shimmered in the hot sun like a mirage. His arms lifted like small platforms, hovering above the ground as he marched.

"Mekanorimon!" Rin called, her voice cracked with emotion. She took a step forward, but Ken put a hand in front of her.

"It's ok, Ken," Davis said. "Let 'er go."

Rin stared at him for a moment, eyes filled with tears, before she took off top speed and impaled herself into the robotic digimon with a loud clunk. Mekanorimon's long arms wrapped around her tiny human body and his tinny voice chanted her name.

"This is what people need to see," Kari murmured. She reached down to rub Gatomon's ear and accidently brushed Davis's arm with her hair. The sun suddenly felt too hot. "How much digimon and humans need each other.

"Let's just hope we don't get arrested when we get home," Yolei said.

The reunited pair approached them. Rin batted tears away from her smiling face.

"Attacks on human settlements will halt," Mekanorimon said.

"Good," said Davis.

"We will go into hiding. Do not track us."

"Rin," Kari said, stepping around Davis. Mekanorimon's orb glowed red and Davis grabbed Kari's wrist to pull her back, but then Rin put her hand up, easing her partner, and his orb slowly faded to dark. "If you ever need anything, you can call us. Mekanorimon can contact Gennai for you and he'll get us here."

"I won't," Rin said, trying to hide her smile by turning her mouth into a straight line. The corners still lifted some. "Are we free to go?"

"You weren't a hostage, ya know," Davis said.

Rin nodded and then, with the same agility she climbed out of the orphanage window, she crawled up Mekanorimon, hit a button and the blue dome on his head hissed and opened. She slid in so that only her head was visible. She looked like she would simply close herself in when she paused and looked them all over.

"Thank you," she murmured softly, "thank you for letting me have my best friend back."

When Mekanorimon vanished into the horizon, Rin hidden inside, Davis felt Kari turn her arm in his grip. He let go, embarrassed he had held on this whole time, and then turned beet red when she slipped her hand into his.

"This was the right thing to do." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad I came with you."

Davis watched as Kari continued to stare into the horizon, her pretty eyes watery and bright in the sunlight. A wind whipped sand into the air and she let go of his hand to shield her eyes. Davis could barely hear Ken's voice, it seemed muffled and foggy. Everything around him was faded and distant… except for the way his clammy palm went cold without her fingers wrapped in it.


	4. Chapter 3

_Since I'm going straight dub on you guys in this story, also keep in mind that I'm an American and like the dubbed version, I'm Americanizing the crap out of high school, college, and the traditions that go along with it. Since the dub portrayed Tai and co. in high school during 02, it's just easier this way. I know Japanese schools are different, but this is mostly for simplicity's sake. I try to keep some things Japanese, like currency, and basic customs (I really enjoy Japanese culture), so this story will always be a poor hodgepodge of the two. Just like our favorite silly dub. _

_Thanks for bearing with me and for your support and comments. Please drop a line in a review, love hearing from you guys! :D_

_~ Tanya_

* * *

**Sunlight**

"_To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides."__  
_― David Viscott

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The day Davis realized he was in love with Kari Kamiya was picture perfect.

It was during the spring of his sophomore year and their high school soccer team had just won their third game in a row. The sun was warm, but not burning, dandelions were sprouting in the grass, and a pair of doves had made a nest in a neighboring tree. Davis had noticed their cooing during warm-ups and taken a moment to watch them gather someone's shredded term paper in their tiny beaks. His teammate thought it'd be funny to jump on his back while he was distracted, forcing Davis to stretch past his limit. His groin still hurt.

Despite a bit of concern about what affect a tear so close to his nether regions might have on his manhood, Davis had managed to score two out of their three goals. He grinned wildly at the stands when the game ended, happy that his friends had come to show their support and therefore seen his awesome skills. Even Tai had managed to take a break from what he deemed "hell week" (it was the week before finals at the University of Tokyo) to watch his old team continue their winning streak.

When Davis shot his hand up in greeting, Tai was too busy talking to TK notice. His face looked uncharacteristically grim.

Davis settled on returning Yolei and Ken's standing ovation with a double thumbs-up. Cody was beside them, holding DemiVeemon in his arms. Even though digimon were becoming increasingly accepted around the world, they were still banned on school grounds, seen by some parents and teachers as weapons. After some begging and use of his watery chibi eyes, DemiVeemon had convinced Cody to take him to the game. Since he didn't attend the high school yet he'd probably just get scolded instead of expelled if he was caught.

If anyone had noticed DemiVeemon, they pretended they hadn't. Davis grinned at his little partner who was turning red as he struggled to constrain his congratulations.

Kari stole DemiVeemon from Cody and stood up to give him a better view. Her skin was flushed in spite of a cool breeze and Davis noticed that she kept stealing glances at her brother and TK, who still seemed to be locked in some deep conversation. Davis waved at them and Kari waved back. She looked adorable in a tiny pink tee that adorned black outlines of _The Beatles_ and the words "All You Need is Love" beneath them in English. Her legs were just lightly tanned beneath a flowing skirt that stopped just above the knee.

And, like every time he looked at her, Davis took a quick breath to catch up for the air he had forgotten to breathe. A slap on his back dispelled it and he coughed into his fist.

"Great job, Motomiya!" their team captain, Katsu, hollered. He had taken the position over from Tai after he graduated last year. "You were on fire!"

Davis beamed. "Thanks, dude!" He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the teammate who had shoved him into the splits before the game. "I probably coulda scored even more if Kenta hadn't ripped my crotch in half during warm-ups."

"I was wondering why you were running like that."

"If I can't have children, I'm gonna sacrifice his first-born to the gods."

"Flexibility is the key to success," Kenta interjected.

"So are my nuts."

When Davis had finished packing his duffle bag and the field began to clear, his friends made their way down from the stands.

"Dude, you guys were awesome!" The declaration from Tai was accompanied by his fist in Davis's hair, which caused it to expand in every direction.

"I'm impressed," Ken said as Davis failed to fix his wild head of frizz. "We'll see how you hold up against Tamachi next weekend."

"Oh, that's next weekend?" Yolei asked, feigning confusion. "I guess this is the end of your winning streak then."

Davis glared at her. "Traitor."

Ken was blushing. The two of them had finally gone on their first date last weekend and Yolei apparently already abandoned support for her own high school in lieu of Ken's. Davis was beginning to regret pushing Ken into asking her out, but he could only take his friend's ridiculous stammering for so long. For someone who usually had a way with words, Ken became a bit moronic when Yolei turned on her stupid flirting routine. If Davis had to watch her bend over in front of his computer again (she was "fixing" it) to show off her rear, he was going to be sick.

"You looked great out there, Davis," Kari said, handing DemiVeemon over to him. She was still flushed and looked oddly nervous. It made Davis blush and he could only mumble a thanks in return.

DemiVeemon squealed his agreement, unable to contain himself, and Davis wrapped his hand over his mouth.

"Thanks for bringin' 'im, Cody," Davis said. "Tell Upamon we honor him for his sacrifice."

"He was too busy helping my mom clean out the fridge to notice me leaving," Cody said, exasperated. "He doesn't have qualms with expiration dates."

"He's a digital garbage disposal," Yolei agreed. "You should have seen him clean the floor when I spilled soup. I didn't know the tile could get that white."

DemiVeemon began to squirm beneath Davis's hand just as some of his teammates walked by shouting "good game." Davis stuffed the little monster under his arm in a poor attempt to hide him. As they passed, Davis spotted two golden eyes peeking out of Kenta's duffle bag. Kenta caught him staring and they both shared a knowing smile before silently going their separate ways.

"We better get off school grounds before we're expelled," TK suggested. Davis turned to him and TK scratched the back of his head nervously. Something was up.

When they made it to the sidewalk, DemiVeemon popped up for air. His eyes bugged out and his tongue flopped from his mouth like he was about to retch. "Ugh!" he exclaimed, wringing out his little ears. They were damp with sweat. "You stink, Davis!"

"_That_ is the smell of victory, my friend."

"Victory smells like gym socks and curry?"

Davis ground his knuckles into his partner's head, embarrassed.

"The musk of men," Tai chuckled, throwing his arm around Davis's shoulder. "I miss that."

"You miss body odor?" Yolei asked, her nose twitching in disgust beneath her glasses.

Tai sniffed Davis and made a face. "Maybe not." He laughed when Davis swung a fist into his arm. "I do miss soccer though. Always thought I'd be in school on a scholarship, but apparently my skills weren't as good as I thought they were."

"Those scouts didn't know what they were missin'." Davis shook his head. "You were the best striker we had. That's why Coach always benched me," he grumbled.

Tai shrugged. "I'll probably join a summer league for fun. If I survive hell week…"

"You're going to do fine," Kari soothed, placing a hand on her brother's arm and smiling. "Izzy said you passed the quiz he gave you."

Tai pursed his lips. Something strange flickered across his face as he looked at his sister, like he was looking at someone else. He rubbed his forehead as if he were nursing a headache. "Did he tell you that passing meant I got a 60%? I'm gonna flunk out of economics. I hate money."

"Does that mean I don't have to pay back the yen I owe you?" Davis asked.

"I don't hate it that much."

The group chuckled and then TK fell into to step beside Davis, squeezing between him and Ken. "Hey, uh… Davis, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Davis eyed him suspiciously. "Sure…" He waved a hand at Ken. "I'll meet you guys at Yolei's after I shower."

"Okay," Ken said. "You want us to order you a Hawaiian with banana peppers?"

"Best pizza ever," said Davis, slapping his stomach. "I'm eating the whole thing, so make sure it's a large."

"You pig," Yolei said. For some reason her exclamation sounded subdued, like she had said it with sympathy. Davis raised an eyebrow and she quickly looked away.

"One for me too!" DemiVeemon shouted as they rounded the corner.

When Davis turned back to TK, he noticed Kari was still there. Something plummeted from his chest into his stomach, and then whatever it was started burning up in his stomach acid. Maybe he wouldn't eat that whole pizza after all.

"Davis," TK began hesitantly. His eyes flickered to Kari and she instantly flushed again. "We have something we need to tell you."

"You guys are dating, aren't you?" Davis asked.

The two looked at each other like they were surprised he'd figured it out. "I'm not a complete moron, you know. I can put two and two together," he said a bit harsher than he intended.

Kari looked upset. Her brown eyes reflected the hurt that must have shown on his face. "Are you ok?" she asked softly.

Davis had to take a minute to respond. He had had a crush on Kari in elementary school – but despite his obvious attempts at wooing her, she'd never reciprocated his feelings. Davis sucked it up and assumed he was over it. He had liked other girls since then, he even had a girlfriend for a brief period last year (it lasted a week)… of course he always compared them to her, but who didn't compare people to their first love?

Davis shook his head before realizing that the motion was interpreted as a "no." He ushered DemiVeemon into his duffle bag and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"That's great," he said finally, forcing a smile. "It was a long time comin', right?"

They both looked at each other again and Davis clapped their shoulders together to snap them out of it. "I'm fine, chill!"

Kari was observing him and he took a moment to study her face, trying to make his expression unreadable. At sixteen her round cheeks had thinned, accentuating just the hint of delicate bones beneath her eyes. Her eyebrows were thick, but controlled, arching perfectly above almond eyes and her normally short lashes stood out under a thin layer of mascara. Her lips were curved and pressed together – he could tell by the way her mouth moved that, like usual, he was awful at hiding his emotions.

"We haven't really made it official," TK said to him, snapping his attention away from Kari. "We were hoping for your blessing first."

That caught Davis off guard. He swallowed heavily and looked down at DemiVeemon, wishing his little partner would pipe up to ease the tension, but his large red eyes only stared at him in wonderment.

"You deaf, dude?" Davis's mouth lifted at the corner as he looked up to the blonde. "I already gave it to ya." He shifted the duffle bag on his shoulder. "Just take care of her or I'll kick your ass."

TK smiled. His pale cheeks were rosy. "Deal."

Kari was no longer blushing. Her perfect eyebrows had knit together.

"You guys are gonna be at Yolei's, right?" Davis asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we'll see you there," TK said. He waited for Kari to continue with him, but instead she said, "I'll catch up to you."

Davis shoved his hands in his pockets when they were alone. "So, my fabulous soccer skills didn't win you over, huh?" he joked, though the tone of disappointment managed to sneak into his voice.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Kari asked him, ignoring his attempt at making things lighthearted.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked her, avoiding the question.

"I'm serious."

"Pffft," Davis blew out a puff of air and dismissed her with a hand. "You're happy, I'm happy, Kari."

"I thought you'd be upset."

Davis shook his duffle bag a little. _Any time, DemiVeemon…_ But the little monster still didn't speak up; in fact he had buried himself inside the bag so he was no longer visible. "What'd you fall asleep in there?"

"Davis…"

He sighed, meeting Kari's eyes. "If I asked you out, would you have said yes?"

She bit her lip and hesitated before finally answering, "No…"

"Good. Then I don't feel like an idiot for letting TK get to you first."

"You aren't mad?"

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Kari. I'm not gonna slug TA 'cause you chose him over me."

Kari humored him with a smile. He hadn't screwed up TK's name since elementary school. "Thanks, Davis." She kissed his cheek.

When she left him to follow TK, Davis slammed his duffle bag hard against his leg and DemiVeemon popped up with a yelp. "Thanks for the help," Davis groaned sarcastically.

"Sorry." DemiVeemon's eyes were watering. "I didn't want her to see me cry."

"Why are _you _crying?"

"Cuz your heart is broken!"

Davis slammed the bag again, earning an "oof" as he finished the trek to his apartment. "Stop being such a baby, I'm fine."

"Ok," DemiVeemon sniffled.

When Davis met up with everyone later, he was so loud and talkative that Yolei actually stuffed a sock in his mouth. He put her in a chokehold so he could return the favor, but Ken pried him off in response to her squeals for help. TK and Kari were about as far apart from each other as they could get, acting like nothing had changed between them, which only made their new relationship even more obvious. Davis ended up eating his entire pizza, as promised, and some of Cody's vegetarian one even though he wasn't hungry.

He threw it up all over the Inoue's carpet after everyone left.

Later that week, during soccer practice, Davis found himself staring at the same pair of doves he had spotted before.

He wondered if they mated for life.

* * *

The first time Kari saw Davis drunk was at their high school graduation party. He had come with a date, the same obnoxious girl he brought to senior prom, and looked like he was falling on top of her rather than making out with her. For some reason (maybe because she hated to see any of her friends belittle themselves to such a state) the sight of it made Kari angry.

She spent the evening paying little attention to her friends or to TK's jokes and most of it wondering how best to confront Davis about how much of a fool he was making out of himself. After about an hour of seething, TK finally asked her what was wrong.

"Davis is drunk," she said. "I'm embarrassed for him."

TK stole a glance at their friend, who had snuck a hand just under the rim of his date's shirt. "I'm embarrassed for his date," TK said, taking a small sip of a beer. He had been working on the same cup since they arrived.

"How can they do that in public?" Kari's lip lifted in repulsion. "It's so rude."

"I don't think Davis worries much about propriety."

"They look ridiculous." Kari's eyes widened. "Is that her tongue?"

TK's eyebrows raised and he let out a surprised chuckle. "She must be part lizard."

"He's just letting her lick him!" Kari hissed. "That's disgusting. I can't watch this anymore."

TK wrapped an arm around her and guided her away from the pair. They stepped out onto the balcony and into the cool summer evening. The party, despite Davis's state, was fairly low key. One of their classmate's older sisters was wealthy and allowed him to host in her swanky flat. It took up an entire floor of the high rise. Some of the graduates were drunk, but most were easy going, enjoying each other's company and chatting about their plans for the future. There were only a few people out of control, Davis and his date being of the few.

"It's beautiful out here," TK remarked, letting go of Kari's arm to lean against the banister. His blonde bangs danced in the breeze and Kari took advantage of his hunched figure to run her fingers across his forehead, moving strays from his eyes. Normally it was impossible to reach his head. He had to be at least six feet tall now.

TK smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Kari placed her hand on his cheek to hold him there a little longer. When they pulled away from each other, she was still distracted. She tried to occupy herself by looking at the view.

"Rainbow Bridge looks small from here," she said.

"We're pretty high up." TK was watching her. "You know, if it's bothering you that much, you should talk to him."

Kari sunk onto the railing beside him, feeling guilty her thoughts were so obviously somewhere else. "I doubt I could unglue him from his other half."

"Too bad Yolei isn't here," TK said. "She'd probably yank him away by his ear and call his mom."

"Tempting." Kari stole a glance through the sliding glass door and could barely see the pair, but they still looked like a beast with two backs. The euphemism made her cringe and then she ground her teeth so hard it was audible. "Forget it, let him ruin his reputation."

"At least we're going to be in college soon. Hopefully it won't follow him there."

"Hopefully _she_ won't."

TK laughed and pulled Kari into his arms, kissing her forehead. "I forgot how cute you get when you're angry."

Kari did manage to distract herself with TK. They spent the evening talking about their expectations for college and what they'd miss about high school. They even got drawn into a card game with some classmates. They were all gathered around the large outdoor patio table, enjoying the weather late into the night. Kari drank a glass or two of wine one of her girlfriend's had offered, but stopped when she felt her cheeks grow warm. She ended up being the first to lose all her chips. She was betting carelessly and she had never really had a good poker face.

She glanced inside. Davis and his date had disappeared from their spot on the loveseat. She wasn't sure how long they'd been gone. Kari pulled her bare feet from TK's lap and excused herself.

The air inside was hot and musty from having too many people gathered for too long. The party had grown a little wilder and there were a few teens singing drunken graduation anthems on top of an oversized sectional. Davis was nowhere to be found.

Kari headed to the bathroom and had to wait until someone was done. A few people passed and she occupied herself by worrying about her friend. Her mind played through some awful scenarios until she was so distraught that she banished imaginary Davis from her thoughts. She picked at her nail polish and the door to the bathroom finally opened. After she washed her hands, she combed her fingers through her hair and reapplied a layer of pink lip gloss. When she stepped back outside and began down the hallway, she heard a groan from a bedroom down the hall. Something compelled her to turn back and listen at the door.

"S'kay. I shooda… sucha m'ron. Naaaahhhh not you, me. Tell 'er thanks lot… I'll find 'nuther ride."

Kari pushed the door open to find Davis slumped on the floor, leaning against the side of a large poster bed. His cell phone was on speaker and dangling precariously from his fingertips. He was staring at the screen like it was one of those _Magic Eye_ books.

"Davis!" Yolei's irate voice cracked over the speaker. "Ken is not going to come rescue you every time you decide to be an idiot. We've had this date planned for a month and you are not ruining it! Get TK to take you home."

"Ugghhhh." The phone slipped from Davis's hand and his forehead fell into his palm, loosing his goggles from his head. "m'too 'barass'd."

"Kari probably already saw you, stupid."

Kari's cheeks warmed and she took a step forward.

"Hidin'," Davis managed to slur out, slumping further so his mouth was close to the receiver on the floor.

"Not very well," said Kari.

"Shit," Davis said clearly, eyes darting up at the sound of her voice. She could tell by the way they wandered that he was having trouble focusing. He tried to lift himself up, but fell back to the floor.

Kari stormed to his side and picked up his cell phone. "Hi Yolei. I found him."

"Thank God!" Yolei exclaimed. "Ken almost returned our movie tickets. Those two have a co-dependency thing that can't be healthy. So, does he look as bad as he sounds?"

Davis was still attempting to stand, grappling with the bedspread like it was some kind of living thing keeping him down.

"Yes."

"Well, text me and let me know how things go."

"Sure. Tell Ken not to worry, we'll take care of him."

"Thanks, Kari." Then in hushed voice she said, "Don't be too hard on him, ok?"

They disconnected and Kari thought how odd a request that was coming from Yolei. She shoved Davis's cell phone into her purse.

"Stop 'takkin me," Davis growled at the bedspread, which had somehow managed to get tangled around his arm. His goggles were now dangling from the tip of his nose.

"Stay here," Kari ordered. "I'm getting TK."

"No!" Davis protested. His arms flexed as he strained to pull himself up and the entire spread came tumbling onto his head. He started flailing wildly. Kari tried to uncover him, but she had to make a quick dodge to avoid getting his foot in her face.

"Gedoff me, y' bastard!" After a bit more cussing, he surrendered to his fate and she was finally able to unwrap him.

Davis stared up at her in surprise like he had forgotten she was there. He had turned 18 the spring before their senior year (it was odd that he was actually the oldest of the four digidestined in their grade, yet the most immature) but his face didn't look all that different from when they were kids. His chin was a bit more square and he had let a little bit of scruff grow on his jaw line, but everything else – his lashes that were almost too long under bushy eyebrows and lips that got real full when he puckered them – was the same. He had hardly grown in height since their sophomore year, but he had put on close to twenty pounds of muscle. Tai's old goggles were hanging around his neck like a collar. Kari stood to leave, but he grabbed her hand, holding her back.

"Dun go yet," he said.

"I thought you were hiding from me."

"Was."

"What happened to your date?" Kari asked. She was surprised at the venom in her voice.

"Dunno."

"You two were practically having sex with your clothes on and then she just disappears?"

"Ah'm s'ry." He didn't let go of her hand. In fact, his grip was surprisingly strong for someone who had lost control of his limbs. "I don't care 'bout 'er…"

Kari blinked and gave her head a shake. "Are you trying to make me feel better? Because that's actually worse."

Davis attempted a shrug, but it looked more like his head sunk into his chest. His hand finally loosened from hers and fell on his face. He slid his palm down, as if trying to wipe away his drunken expression, but he only managed to show the pink inside of his lower eyelids.

"How much did you drink?" she asked, starting to worry at how awful he looked.

"Los' count." He buried his face in his hands. "Didn' wanyu see me li'dis." His shoulders shook a little and for a second she thought he was crying, but instead she heard him laugh. His chuckle was a bit erratic, swinging back and forth in tempo and pitch.

Kari smoothed her skirt and knelt beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

One hand peeled from his face and found her fingers. He pulled them to his cheek and giggled a bit more. His face was warm and clammy. Then, as sudden as his laughter started he stopped and said, "Wanna g'home."

Kari recovered her hand and he didn't bother fighting her for it. "I'll be right back," she said.

She left him leaning against the bed frame still half covered in blankets. When she entered the hallway, TK was already there, searching for her.

"Everything ok?" he asked. "I was wondering what happened to you."

"Davis needs us to take him home." Kari led her boyfriend to the bedroom and opened the door.

Davis's head was hanging limply on his chest and she thought he was sleeping until he responded to TK's exclamation of disbelief with a barely audible "Shaddup."

Even with TK's help it was difficult to get Davis to his feet. He slumped between the two of them and his legs wobbled beneath him as if his calves were made of rubber.

"What happened to the lovely lady you were with?" TK asked.

"He doesn't know," Kari answered for him through her teeth.

TK shook his head. "You've had Kari worried about you all night, you know," he said to Davis.

Davis groaned in response. Kari's hand slipped to his chest when he staggered forward, pulling up his shirt so his tanned stomach was exposed. She flushed when she noticed people staring. One of Davis's soccer teammates (who was a bit tipsy himself) slapped him on the back as they passed, causing her and TK to have to tighten their grip.

"Told ya not to take those shots, Davis," he laughed.

Davis started to look a bit green.

"Please don't puke," Kari said when they entered the elevator. The ride down seemed to take forever. They had to stop at the 14th floor for a young couple who moved as far to the other side of the elevator as they could after one look at Davis's slumping figure.

They managed to make it outside without the alcohol reappearing. TK deposited Davis on the curb at the bus stop. They sat on either side of him so that he wouldn't fall over sideways onto the pavement.

"I've never seen anyone this drunk before," Kari said, pushing Davis into TK when his head drooped onto her shoulder. Davis had no problem making TK his new pillow.

"I have," TK said. He shifted so Davis wouldn't fall into his lap. "Matt got trashed after one of his concerts once." He chuckled. "Sora was so mad."

"I can understand why," Kari said.

Davis had started to snore loudly and drool leaked from the corner of his open mouth onto TK's sleeve. The moment of deep sleep caused him to slip from TK's arm. He jolted and then fell forward over his own knees. He hung there, useless, groaning again.

"Why do people do this to themselves? He looks miserable."

TK shrugged. "Alcohol has a way of sneaking up on you."

"Not if you drink slowly," Kari said, thinking of the warmth that had crept into her face after a glass of wine.

"Bus is here." TK slung Davis's arm around his shoulder and they pulled him to standing. He reeled forward and they had to yank him backwards to keep him from falling into the street. They must've looked comical: TK stooped down to Davis's height and Kari leaning sideways to keep them upright.

The bus driver chuckled as they pulled/pushed Davis up the steps. "You kids have a good time?"

"No," Kari said shortly.

TK laughed politely and shoved Davis between himself and a window. Kari sat in the seat in front of them. She watched TK push Davis a few times until he finally passed out against the window instead of on his arm. Davis's cheek squashed into the glass, causing his top and bottom lips to flop in different directions. As soon as the bus moved, he was snoring again.

"You didn't have a good time at all?" TK asked. He pushed his blonde bangs from his eyes. He really needed a haircut.

"Oh, TK," Kari said softly, sensing his disappointment. "I had a great time with you… it's just…"

"You couldn't stop worrying about Davis." It wasn't an accusation, just a statement.

Kari sighed. "I just hate that people are going to remember him as the drunk guy who almost had sex in front of our entire graduating class." Davis let out a ridiculously loud choking sound and continued snoring. "It's been so long since MaloMyotismon. Everyone has forgotten about it. I think he misses the media attention."

"That makes one of us," TK said, stretching his fingers so his knuckles cracked. He nudged Davis with his knee when the snoring stopped to make sure he was still alive. Davis's hand swung absently in the air before the freight train sound commenced.

Kari settled into her seat, suddenly feeling tired. It was just past one o'clock in the morning. She gazed out the window, watching the passing lights.

Things had been quiet in Digiworld ever since Mekanorimon's resistance against human settlements had dispelled. The digidestined had received their share of allegations regarding Rin Matsumoto's escape, but it was a fine line for the government to tread. Digivices were still the only means to access Digiworld and thankfully the Sovereigns had the foresight to limit their distribution. It meant that the digidestined were still the only ones with unlimited access to the world so many from Earth longed for, especially those in power. Because of their reliance on the digivices – and therefore the digidestined, the Japanese government had all but let the Rin incident go. They didn't have the resources to scour the digital world for one rogue eleven year old girl. Kari often wondered how Rin was doing. Besides a few sightings from friendly digimon, they hadn't heard from her for years. She would be close to sixteen now.

Earth was still slowly adapting to the merge. Digiworld was treated like a foreign country with strict travel restrictions. While access to Digiworld was granted through visas and a digidestined opening the digital gate, it was rare. Most humans with digimon partners were still underage – with parents who were more than reluctant to send their children to such a wild, uncharted place. The human settlements had grown, but only some. Tai, although only just finishing his third year of college, had already worked with UN ambassadors to protect Digiworld from those who might seek to destroy or abuse it. Those without digimon partners were not granted access and they kept tabs on those who made Digiworld their new permanent residence. Tai's continuous battle was to give digimon the same amount of access to their world. Unfortunately digimon were still only given short visas – at most a couple of months, before they had to return to Digiworld, usually alone, without their partners.

Besides Tai and Izzy (who was constantly being bombarded by researchers for his data about the digital world) the rest of them had been left to grow up as normal kids. Davis had mentioned on more than one occasion that the world forgot they saved it.

"No one should forget Myotismon," TK said suddenly, as if he had been on the same train of thought, "or what had to be sacrificed. I think I might write a book about it someday."

Kari turned backwards in her seat. "Is that what you've been working on lately?" He had been jotting things in a worn notebook more often than usual their senior year.

TK's cheeks colored. "A little bit. I only have notes so far, so I don't forget. Lately I've been writing poetry."

"Oh?" Kari raised her eyebrows. "Why haven't I seen any?"

"Most of it's about you," he admitted sheepishly.

"Now you have to show me!"

"I have one memorized…"

"Let's hear it." Kari rested her chin in her palms, smiling at him.

TK cleared his throat.

"By the ocean tide, o'er the dark sea,  
Comes an angel o' light to beckon me.  
Hair weaved of silk and eyes like fire  
Outshines the sun, life I desire.  
Transcending worlds,  
O'ertaking me,  
My soul unfurl'd  
At her silent plea."

"That's the first stanza, anyway…" TK's eyes had fallen to his hands and his cheeks were pink. Kari leaned over the seat and kissed the top of his head.

"Ugh," Davis groaned. "Gonna be sick." He had one eye opened under a heavy slanted lid.

"That's what happens when you drink too much," Kari chastised.

TK inched to the edge of the seat just as Davis slurred, "Tha' was awful."

Kari rolled her eyes. "It was beautiful," she told TK. "Thank you."

Davis slid his hands over his face. "We home yet?"

"Just about," TK answered. "You slept awhile."

"I'm ne'er drinkin' 'gain," Davis moaned when the bus turned a particularly sharp corner. He looked like he had to swallow back vomit.

"I hope not," Kari said. "You made a fool of yourself in front of everyone. You'd be lucky to ever find a decent girl after the way you behaved with...whatsername."

"Keiko," TK answered. He shrugged when Kari glared at him. "We had algebra together sophomore year."

"People are going to think you're a womanizer," Kari continued.

Davis had managed to get both his eyes open enough to meet Kari's gaze. He looked injured... and there was something else that she couldn't quite make out through the drunken haze.

The bus brakes screeched as it slowed to a stop.

"This is us." TK pulled Davis's bicep and strained to heave him to standing. He was panting by the time the bus pulled away. "We have to walk a whole block with him like this," he sighed.

"S'ry," said Davis.

"It's fine." TK heaved his arm over his shoulder. "I'll find a way for you to make it up to us."

Davis did finally get sick about a half a block down the road.

"I guess it's better out than in," TK remarked in disgust as he tried to wipe off the vomit that splashed on his shoe. Kari was glad Davis hadn't turned in her direction. When he had collected himself enough to continue he was a bit heavier than before.

Davis dozed off in the elevator before it dropped them off on the Motomiya's floor. His eyes didn't open back up when TK half-dragged him down the hall to his apartment.

"Should we knock?" Kari asked.

Davis fumbled around blindly, mumbling, "keys."

"I've got my hands full," TK said.

Kari was as red as a tomato when she squeezed her hand into Davis's front pocket. She had noticed the oddly shaped lump there earlier. She turned the key in the lock and quietly opened the door.

The Motomiya apartment smelled strongly of Asian cooking. Davis was constantly experimenting with new recipes since he got accepted into Hattori Nutrition College a few months back. He would be taking night classes there while going to the local community college. His parents insisted he get a well rounded education even though he got rejected from all the universities he applied to. He decided to major in business. Ken, TK, and Kari had all made it into the University of Tokyo with Tai.

The awkward trio stumbled through the dark apartment, not bothering to kick off their shoes in fear of losing Davis to the floor, and succeeded in reaching his bedroom without waking his parents. Luckily the entire Motomiya family was about as easy to wake as the dead.

Kari turned on the light in Davis's room. DemiVeemon was curled up in a pile of clothes, dead asleep with a half eaten bag of potato chips beside him. He didn't budge. Apparently he had inherited the Motomiya's ability to sleep through the apocalypse. They deposited Davis in his bed and TK left to grab him some water while Kari removed his boots.

"Ew," she said, wiping a hand on her skirt. "I think you got puke on them."

"S'ry."

Kari pulled Davis's cell phone from her purse and placed it and his keys on his nightstand. She reached over and yanked Tai's goggles from around his neck. He still felt warm and sweaty. "Are you going to be ok alone?" she asked as she sat the goggles beside his other belongings.

"Wanna sleepo'er?" Davis asked. Kari shoved him and he rolled to his back.

TK reappeared with water. "Stay hydrated," he ordered. "Or you'll be feeling it even worse in the morning."

Davis could barely lift his hand in the air to wave him off. His arm fell over his forehead.

"Call us if you need anything," Kari said, standing up.

"Mmm," Davis moaned. He looked up at her from beneath his arm. "I love you…"

"We love you too, Davis," TK chuckled quietly. "Take care of yourself."

Kari's heart was still hammering beneath her ribcage when the two of them exited the apartment. TK walked her home and kissed her softly and told her he loved her before she closed the door.

She never did tell him that when Davis had said the same thing, he wasn't saying it to both of them.

* * *

The first time Davis saw Kari drunk was sometime during their first year of college. He couldn't remember exactly when, except that it was cool enough outside for a sweatshirt because he ended up letting her borrow his. He never did get it back.

When Kari called, Davis, Ken, and their digimon were working on a monstrous jigsaw puzzle of Marilyn Monroe. Davis had gotten it as a gag gift last year from Mimi after he commented about how she was the sexiest American women that ever existed, minus the whiny voice. Before the puzzle of sexiness they had been watching a marathon of Dragon Ball Z. Davis had planned to finish the last season until Ken said if he had to wait in suspense for one more cloud of dust to settle he was going to off himself. Davis still sometimes took Ken's threats of suicide seriously, so he immediately turned it off even though he had been looking forward to seeing Majin Buu reappear for the seventieth time unscathed.

Ken thought the puzzle would be a better use of their minds. Davis was just enjoying finding the pieces that led up to Marilyn's ass.

The heavy bass of robotic dubstep sang from Davis's pocket and Ken groaned.

"You're just jealous of my awesome theme song," Davis said. He dug his phone from his shorts, took one look at the name that appeared on the screen, and apologized to the quarter of Marilyn's face they had managed to put together. "Sorry, baby, but another woman needs me."

Ken actually snorted in laughter.

Davis was grinning ear to ear when he answered. "So have you finally set aside your Frenchman for some pure Japanese love?"

Kari's laughter rang like bells through the earpiece… and when it continued into uncontrollable giggling the melodic ringing changed to warning bells.

"Uh… Kari?"

"I told you he sounds cute," Kari was telling someone on her end. "You sound cute," she told Davis. "And Yolei told me you're part Thai."

"I am?"

"On your dad's side."

Ken was watching Davis with raised eyebrows.

"Apparently I'm part Thai," Davis informed him, then covering the mouthpiece he said, "Dude, I think Kari's drunk."

"No," Ken protested.

"Yes." Davis uncovered the mouthpiece. "Are you drunk?" he asked blatantly.

"I know y'are, but what am I?" The giggling got worse.

"That's not even funny," Davis said. He got up from his seat by the coffee table and began pacing their living room. Ken had opted to go halves with him on an apartment rather than get a dorm room. Davis had desperately wanted to move out, but alas, community colleges don't have dorms and he couldn't afford an apartment on his own. Thank goodness he could melt Ken's heart with his doe eyes.

"Where are you?" he asked Kari.

"Naomi's dorm room. She's to'lly into you."

"Okaay…" Davis had never met a Naomi. "Where's TK?" He had honestly figured the blonde was with her and had made the Frenchman joke at his expense.

"Dunno," Kari said. "I…" Her voice got quiet. "I didn't wan'im to know I'm here…"

Davis cut her off. "Do you need me to come get you?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I need you."

Davis tried to ignore the chill that ran down his spine. "You're at Tokyo, right?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Ok. Don't go anywhere. I'll be there in ten."

"Don't bring Veemon. Some of the girls don't like digimon."

"Huh." Davis wondered what Kari was doing hanging out with a crew of Humanist bigots. He considered going against her request just to piss them off, but figured he'd probably have his hands full just dealing with her. "Where's Gatomon?"

"Home," she said.

"Ok, I won't bring 'im." Davis grabbed a blue hooded sweatshirt from the back of the couch. "I'm on my way, kay?"

"Kay."

Davis heard some voices, including Kari's, talking. She hadn't realized they were still connected. He decided he'd keep the line open just so he could make sure everything was ok. He put his end on mute.

"I gotta go get Kari."

"I can't come?" asked Veemon, looking dejected.

"Gatomon isn't there."

"Oh, ok. Have fun."

Davis rolled his eyes and pulled his hoodie over his head. "Wish me luck," he said to Ken. "And don't finish Marilyn's thighs without me."

"I'm not promising anything," Ken said. Then, in a more serious tone, he added, "Be careful."

"Psshh, I think I can handle a bunch of drunk girls."

Ken gave him a look that said he meant something else, but Davis didn't bother to acknowledge it.

When Davis had gotten himself situated in his car (his parents had gone halves with him on an old Toyota. It was a gray bucket of rust, but it was still nice to have), he put his phone on speaker and threw it in the passenger's seat. He could hear some laughter and then Kari's voice saying, "But she's my best friend." She spoke oddly clear for someone who was drunk, but there was a musical tone to her voice that wasn't quite natural.

There were some other voices, but only one stood out. "Isn't she just a cat?" The girl's voice sounded older and harsher than Kari's. "They're like pets. I just leave mine in a crate when I'm gone. So it doesn't mess up the place."

Davis stared at the phone incredulously and felt his blood boil. He looked up and had to slam on the brakes to avoid rear-ending the car in front of him. They couldn't be talking about digimon. That was too cruel.

"I never had a talking cat," Kari said sternly. "Digimon are as intelligent as we are. They aren't pets."

Good, even drunk Kari could talk sense. Davis imagined she skirted the crate issue in order to avoid confrontation, but he couldn't shake the hot anger that rushed through him and the underlying pity for the poor digimon that got stuck with that girl for a partner.

"One attacked my little sister; bit her right in the face. She's blind in that eye now." All the other girls had gone silent. "Seemed like an animal to me."

Davis pressed his lips together and the car jerked when he came to a red light.

"Was it provoked?" Kari asked.

_Good question_, Davis thought.

"She was five."

He sucked air through his teeth, understanding the anger in the girl's voice. Then again, there was probably more to the story. Maybe the little girl was too rough. Maybe the digimon was just afraid.

"I'm sorry," said Kari. "I'm sure it didn't mean to hurt her. Digimon heal faster than we do."

Davis could tell Kari was straining to sound sober. Her voice was rigid and unfeeling when it would normally be warm and sympathetic.

"It meant to," the older girl said firmly.

Now that the giggling stopped, Davis could hear another girl say, "Why don't we talk 'bout boys again? We're too hammered for any more debates."

"Is the guy you called a digimon lover?" the girl with the bitten sister asked.

"Yes," Kari said unapologetically. "He led the second group of digidestined."

Davis's eyes rolled to his phone and he started to feel a little guilty for eavesdropping, but why stop now that he was the topic of discussion?

"I don't care how cute he is, don't bother hooking me up with him."

As Davis rounded the corner to the university, he wondered whether he should be happy that Kari called him cute or annoyed that she was trying to set him up with some digimon hater.

"How cute'r we talkin'?" the second girl asked. "Is he as cute as TK?"

"Uh…" Kari said. "They're so different."

"Good lookin' or not?"

"He is."

Davis almost hit another car.

"Do you got a picture?"

"On my phone."

Something clattered on the other line and he heard Kari say, "Woops… it's still on." Then the phone played a silly jingle that meant it had disconnected.

"Just when it was gettin' good," Davis muttered to himself as he pulled into the parking lot outside of the girl's dormitory. He sent Kari a text and then took off toward the building. A light flickered on, illuminating the sidewalk as he passed. The sun was just beginning to set and the music and laughter of Saturday night was beginning. His phone buzzed with a text from Kari.

_I'll meet you out front._

Davis reached the front of the building and leaned against the wall, kicking his foot back onto the brick. He texted back, _I'm here_,and waited. A couple of girls passed through the doors, giggling behind their hands when he shot his up in a wave. Davis wondered why Kari was so hesitant to let TK know where she was. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the company, but he couldn't imagine TK angry unless she had put herself in danger somehow.

Davis suddenly kicked himself off the wall and stormed into the dormitory. He looked up and down the halls for some sign of Kari. He stepped back to avoid being run over by a large pack of girls who squealed so loudly he almost covered his ears.

"You guys seen Kari Kamiya?" he asked them, but his voice was lost in theirs. "Hey!" he yelled.

One girl turned and looked at him like he was something stuck to the bottom of her shoe before continuing on. Davis ground his teeth and pressed a button on his phone. It rang once and echoed from his ear into the stairwell. He took the steps two at a time before he saw Kari stumbling down at him. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and a loose gold tank-top that's sequins shimmered when she moved. Half of her hair was pinned back, giving him a clear view of her eyes. She was wearing more makeup than usual. Her small hands flung to the rail when she missed a step.

"Woah!" Davis said, grabbing her elbow to steady her. "Geez, you almost ate it."

"I'm fine," said Kari, even though her hand clung to his arm. She was trying to hold herself straight, but it only made her wobbling more obvious. She took a good look at his face and started laughing.

"Uh…"

"Your forehead's all wrinkled."

Davis raised his eyes, trying to see, and Kari's giggling increased. He rubbed his forehead with his fingers as if he could iron it out.

"You are _so_ drunk," he said, trying to take the attention off himself.

"Am not," Kari said. "I can still talk."

"Your walkin' could use some work." Davis pulled her closer when she tripped at the bottom of the stairs. She was still trying to step down.

"I was just sitting too long," she explained as she leaned against him. "My foot fell asleep."

"You smell like rum." Davis took a whiff and she batted a hand at his face. "And beer. Oh man, bad combo. That's drinking 101. Don't mix."

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

Davis pursed his lips at her accusatory tone. "This probably ain't the best time for you to be passin' judgment." He pushed the door open with his shoulder. Kari pulled away and continued without him when he got stuck holding the door for another pack of females. He watched as she put one foot in front of the other, walking an imaginary line, and staggered sideways. She stopped and rubbed her arms. Davis chuckled, realizing she was playing it off.

"Cold?" he asked when he caught up to her. He had already pulled off his sweatshirt.

"Thanks," Kari said when he pulled it over her head. Her arms struggled to find the sleeves and flailed wildly beneath the fabric. She looked like some pretty version of one of those creatures in _Silent Hill_, contorting unnaturally without limbs. "It hates me!" she cried.

Davis snorted and helped her snake her arms through the baggy sleeves. "Nothin' of mine hates you," he said, observing her for a moment. The sweatshirt looked like a large blue bag on her petite frame. Davis pulled the hood over her head and yanked the strings taught so that only her face was visible. "Better?"

Kari pouted at him and Davis turned around so he wouldn't stare at her bottom lip. Goose bumps raised the hairs on his arms. It was a bit chilly outside. Maybe he should've put pants on. Ken was always scolding him for wearing shorts in cold weather.

"So, what're you doin' drinking with a bunch of digimon haters?" he asked Kari who had returned to clinging to his arm. She was definitely more touchy than usual and it was taking four times as long to walk to his car with her than it had alone. The sun was falling fast in the horizon and crickets were beginning to sing along their path.

"I thought I could talk to them," Kari said sadly. "It was s'posed to be a friendly debate over a few beers." Her tongue practically flopped out of her mouth in disgust. "I hate beer."

"Coulda fooled me." Davis stumbled sideways when she shoved her shoulder into his arm. "So it didn't stay friendly?"

"They kept giving me drinks. I thought they were being nice," she admitted. "Then they all started ganging up on me. I can't think like this…" She shook her head, like she was trying to clear it. "Thank God Ayame started talking about boys."

"Oh?" Davis grinned at her. "That when you called to tell me how cute I sound?"

Kari blushed. "Naomi asked if I knew any single guys. It was a good excuse to get you to come rescue me. I was gonna introduce you…"

"I think I'll pass on the digimon Nazi, thanks," Davis said, surprising himself with the bitterness that crept into his voice. "Do me a favor and stop tryin' to set me up with your girlfriends."

Kari let go of his arm and stopped walking. "You were eavesdropping! That's why my phone was still connected."

Davis shrugged. "You didn't hang up…I was makin' sure you were ok," he said. Then as an afterthought, he asked, "Why didn't you want TK to know you were there anyway?"

"He told me that talking to those girls was a waste of time… and that they were nothing but trouble."

"He was right."

Kari's eyes narrowed and she stormed ahead of him, fumbling over her own steps. Davis easily caught up.

"I should've called Yolei," she said.

"You know she's still in Okinawa, right?" Davis asked. Yolei was there on a weeklong trip for her brother's wedding. Davis had barely contained his excitement when Ken stayed behind (he had a big exam that week he couldn't miss). The two of them were finally getting to do all the stuff that Yolei always groaned at. Like watch Dragon Ball Z and ogle over Marilyn Monroe puzzles.

"Oh." Kari flushed.

Davis realized she had called him over her boyfriend and her own DNA partner. He couldn't conceal the smile on his face.

"Stop that, you," she said, wagging a finger in front of his nose.

Davis threw his hands behind his head in triumph, still grinning. "Let me just have this moment." He looked up at the sky and saw the faint sparkle of a star peeking through the light pollution of the city.

Kari stood on her tiptoes and grabbed his forearm, yanking it down. "Stop gloating."

"But it's so much fun," whined Davis. Kari hugged his arm to her body and he had to hunch over a little. She was the only person he knew (besides Izzy) who made him feel tall. She leaned into him, somehow becoming even smaller, and her warm cheek pressed against the skin of his bicep.

When they reached his car, Kari was starting to sound a bit less coherent and she laughed a little too hard when he ducked her into the passenger seat and told her she was under arrest for being drunk in public. Then, in the two seconds it took for him to get to the driver's side, he opened the door to find her in tears.

"Uh… did I miss somethin'?"

"I'm jus' thinkin' 'bout those poor digimon," Kari blubbered, unsuccessful in her attempt to wipe the waterfalls from her face.

"Those girls' partners?"

She nodded and covered her mouth when a ridiculously audible sob broke from her lips.

The fuzz of the fur steering wheel cover (Davis thought it made the car look more pimp and less scrap metal) smashed beneath his fingers. He stared absently out the windshield as a group of college kids walked past their parking spot.

"This is the kind of stuff Tai's fighting for right now," he said, trying to console Kari and also to keep himself from running back to those girls and threatening them until they got the message. Tai had been swamped with meetings with Japanese lawmakers, working with them and the UN for digimon rights in their world.

"They shood 'ave the same rights we do," she cried. "There's nothin' ta protect 'em here!"

"We can probably report 'em," Davis said. "I mean, maybe they can get 'em for animal cruelty." He cringed at his own wording.

"That's the problem," Kari weeped. "Issnot 'gainst the law to put _animals_ in cages. Her poor partner!"

"Damnit," Davis muttered. He thought for a moment and then slammed his palms against the steering wheel. "I got it! We're goin' on a rescue mission." He went to grab his cell phone and realized he had shoved it in the pocket of the sweatshirt Kari was now wearing. "I'm callin' Ken." He reached over her, but when he had managed to grab his phone, she took hold of his wrist.

"We can't," she whispered. "The military's still watching us."

"Pfft, I'd like to see them take on Paildramon."

"Davis, we can't." She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of the sweatshirt, but didn't let him go.

"Well, shit!" Davis cursed, glaring at his dashboard. He knew Kari was right. The military (not just Japan's, but the military of almost every country) was keeping an eye on the digidestined. So far their partners were the only ones on Earth capable of evolving past the champion level and they were still under scrutiny for their involvement in Rin Matsumoto's disappearance. Any illegal act would only hinder everything Tai was working for.

Suddenly, without warning, Kari tugged on Davis's wrist until he was leaning into her seat. Her arms wrapped around him and she buried her face in his chest. "I just want e'ryone happy. Thought I could change their minds, but they're s'angry." She choked on a drunken sob and Davis nervously patted her back. "I keep thinkin' 'bout my dream when we battled…" she paused as if she was having trouble getting the name out of her mouth, "'loMy'tismon… that humans and digimon would be happy 'gether. But they're not and I can't make 'em. I can't make 'em happy."

"Hey…" Davis gently pried her from his chest. There was a damp spot on his t-shirt. "Hey… look at me." He put his hands on her shoulders and her teary brown eyes almost made him forget the words he was going to say. "You - you can't take all that on, Kari. Those girls are idiots, ok?"

Tears continued to slip from her lids and her lower lip trembled.

"Okaaay?" he prodded.

"Ok," Kari sniffled. "D'you 'ave a tissue?"

Davis dropped his hands from her shoulders and searched his car. "Uh… I got an old burger wrapper…" He reached over and made a face when a moldy pickle slice fell out. "I really gotta clean out this car." He turned to Kari who was already wiping her nose on the sleeve of his hoodie. "Or just use my sweatshirt…"

"Thanks," she said as if she hadn't already converted it into a tissue.

"Let's get you home, you lush," Davis said, shaking his head. "You buckled up?"

"Nottalush," she slurred beneath the sleeve.

Davis reached over her and pulled down the passenger side seatbelt, buckling it for her. She pulled her arm from her face and stared at him with such an odd expression that he started to blush. Then, when he backed out of the parking spot, she leaned her head against the window. Davis turned on the radio and tried not to look at her during the drive home.

They were about halfway to the apartment the Kamiya siblings shared when he heard Kari mumble his name. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and was surprised to find her awake. She was propping up her face on the arm that leaned against the passenger door. "Davis," she said again, a little louder this time.

His eyes flickered to her. "Uh huh?"

She stared at him for a moment, like she couldn't remember what she was going to say. Her eyelids seemed to be fighting her. "Thanks… gettin' me," she murmured finally.

"No problem." He slowed the car down at a stoplight. "I owe you one, anyway." He turned to see that her eyes had closed and wonder if she'd even heard him.

When they reached her apartment, she was still sleeping. Davis gently shook her shoulder. She mumbled something indecipherable and didn't budge. He sighed and went to retrieve her from the passenger side. "Hey, Kari, hey… we're here."

"Mmmm," she mumbled, slipping sideways from the lack of a door.

"Uh…" Davis unbuckled her seatbelt. "You want me to carry you?"

"Nnnn."

Davis slipped his hand under Kari's knees and heaved her into his arms. She pressed her face into his shirt and he closed the car door with his backend and adjusted her in his arms.

"You're heavier than I remember," he said. Her hand pushed against his chest and he took it as a feeble attempt at a smack.

Getting into the apartment proved to be difficult. Tai wasn't home, so Davis had to fish Kari's keys from her purse and unlock the door all while still holding her like a baby. He almost lost her once, but she was aware enough to cling tightly to his neck. By the time they got inside, Davis was sweating despite the cool air.

"Kari, you're – Davis?" Gatomon stopped mid-pounce and Davis swore he saw her blush through her white fur. She had looked like a common housecat on all fours, coming to greet her master. She stood on her hind legs in an attempt to look dignified, tail swishing nervously. "What happened? Is she ok?"

"She – uh – had a little too much to drink," Davis explained, walking past Kari's partner into the living room.

Gatomon was on his heels. "With you?" Her wide blue eyes had narrowed.

Davis pursed his lips. "Do I look like I been drinkin'?"

The digimon shrugged. "Shouldn't you put her in bed?" she asked when he started to lower Kari onto their couch.

Davis reddened. He'd purposefully avoided her bedroom. He already felt sneaky enough rescuing her behind TK's back and he hadn't been in Kari's bedroom since they were kids. He was going to keep this new adult version off limits – it was better left to the imagination.

"She's heavy," he lied, prying Kari's arms from his neck after he laid her down.

Gatomon jumped onto the back of the couch and stared down at her partner skeptically. "So who was she drinking with then? And where's TK?"

"Some dumbass girls who hate digimon and I dunno. She said she didn't want him to know."

"Ohhhh," Gatomon said. "She told me about those girls. She's been working on them for weeks. Tai's going to be pissed she went there alone." Her claws sprung out when she stretched a paw.

"Weeks huh?" Davis looked at Kari's delicate face, still the only thing visible under the hood of his sweatshirt. "Always tryin' to find the good in people…"

"She usually can," Gatomon said, curling up on the back of the couch. "She found it in me."

Half of Davis's mouth curled into a smile and he attempted to pat Gatomon's head, but she swatted his hand away. "Woah! Down kitty." Gatomon hissed and he chuckled. "Tell 'er to call me if she needs anything."

When he turned to leave, Kari grabbed his hand. "Dungo."

"Dungo?"

"Don't go," Gatomon translated, ears twitching.

"I thought you were sleepin'," Davis said.

"Am," Kari said. Her eyes were still closed. "Stay."

Davis raised his eyebrows at Gatomon, but she only shrugged and rested her head on her striped mittens. "When's Tai getting home?" he asked the digimon.

"Who knows? He's out with some new girl."

"Right on." Davis smirked and plopped onto the couch by Kari's feet. He kicked his sneakers off in the middle of the floor.

"You have no manners," Gatomon said to him before closing her eyes.

Davis mock-hissed and she swiped him with her paw. Luckily her claws weren't extended.

She stretched and curled up again. "I'm going to sleep with one eye opened."

Even though Davis glared at her, his cheeks still flushed red. He texted Ken to tell him he'd be awhile and then started playing Angry Birds silently on his phone. It wasn't nearly as much fun without the sound. The last thing he remembered before hearing his name was watching a flying bird demolish three layers of bricks and turn into a puff of feathers. He rubbed his eye with his palm, yawning, and stiffened when he felt Kari bury her chilly toes under his thighs, just at the edge of his shorts.

"D'you love me?" Kari mumbled groggily.

Davis's heart jolted him fully awake. Kari's light brown eyes peered at him from beneath half opened lids. The hood of his sweatshirt had loosened around her head and her silky hair peeked out from underneath.

"W-what?"

Kari's feet wormed further under his legs. "You're warm."

Davis swallowed and wondered if he had heard her wrong before. He grabbed a throw from behind them, pulling it out from under Gatomon's front paws, and threw it over Kari's legs and his lap. The digimon kneaded her claws into the back of the couch before settling back into deep sleep.

"Y'said …" Kari turned to the black screen of the television. Davis could feel the bones in her feet tense. "…did once."

"Shit," Davis muttered. He could vaguely recall his own drunken stupor and blurting out those words right in front of TK. He thought the blonde had saved him by his reply, but Kari apparently wasn't fooled. Davis pulled the blanket off his lap and stood up. "I gotta go. You gonna be ok?" He stared at her light pink toenail polish and replaced the blanket over her feet.

"Davis…"

He looked up to see tiny tears swimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"S'ok, Kari," he said, not sure what he was forgiving her for… if it was her present state, inconveniencing him, or for choosing TK. He forced a smile to ease her tears. "Just go back to sleep, kay?"

She didn't say anything else. Her eyes closed and there was a sparkle of water in her lashes. Davis quietly shoved his feet into his sneakers and kicked his toes into the floor when they didn't quite fit.

"See ya," Gatomon said from her apparent sleep. Her eyes were still shut.

Davis wondered how long she had been listening. "Later."

He shut the apartment door behind him and shook his bare arms as if it'd dispel the cold. When he turned around he came face to face with Tai and some blonde chick. Davis grabbed his chest to keep his heart from breaking free of his ribcage. "Holy shit, you scared the shit outta me."

"As long as it's holy," Tai said, deadpan, "… and hi, Davis, what a surprise to see you here." He looked out of the corner of his eye at the girl beside him. "Kari's home, huh?"

"Uh, yeah…" Davis said. He reached up and tugged Tai down to his level, whispering, "You might wanna lose-ay the girl-hay."

"Your Pig Latin sucks," Tai groaned, standing straight. "What's up?"

"Kari's… um… _sleeping_. So, uh, you know." Davis pretended to drink from a cup.

"No way." Tai raised an eyebrow. "With you?"

"Why do you all gotta say it like that?" Davis grumbled. "And no. With some girls. She can explain it to you." Davis shot a hand at Tai's date, who was looking uncomfortable. "Nice meetin' ya!" He leaned over to Tai and hid his mouth with his hand. "Sorry to burst your balloon, man, she's hot," he said before taking off.

"It's bubble," Tai called after him. "You burst my _bubble_!"

"Whatever!" Davis yelled back as he disappeared down a flight of steps. When he left the building, the cool breeze had complete access to his summer attire. He thought about his sweatshirt, still wrapped around Kari, and the tiny tears that seeped from her eyelids. For some reason, he suddenly didn't feel so cold.


End file.
